Ghosts
by CathGilLove
Summary: After a case gets really nasty, Bobby and Alex are sent away from New York to a safe house. Being in such close quarters opens the door wide for past lives and present feelings to come spilling out.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ghosts

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: R

Summary: After a case gets really nasty, Bobby and Alex are sent away from New York to a safe house. Being in such close quarters opens the door wide for past lives and present feelings to come spilling out.

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make Law and Order: Criminal Intent.

Thanks to Maddy for betaaing.

1

Alex Eames felt her mouth drop as she stared at the cottage. "Wow."

Bobby Goren cocked his head to one side. "Certainly bigger than I expected."

"It's beautiful though," Alex murmured.

The rambling cottage was two stories, a light cream color with blue accents. The garden had obviously been tended, as various different colors and varieties of flora decorated the recently mown lawn and garden.

Bobby watched curiously as Alex twisted the gold band around her ring finger. "You look uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," she replied, stopping the movement. "Just feels weird that's all."

"Weird to have one there again?"

Alex's head snapped up to look at him. She hadn't realized he knew about her first husband. "Um…yeah, I guess." Desperate to change the subject, she picked up her bags. "Well, we better get started on unpacking."

Bobby looked at her for a moment, but finally nodded. He was never very good with heart to hearts, although this one may have been sorely needed.

It could wait till he had a good Scotch settling in his stomach.

For Alex's part, her insides were still in turmoil over the past few days. Two cops close to cracking a case and bam, stuffed into Witness Protection as a married couple. With her partner. A man with so many secrets inside him. And she was supposed to be married to him.

She stared at the gold band on her finger and frowned. Again. A married couple. Yeah, she had practice at that. A married couple for three years was a little harder. A writer who also worked with the local youth group was way out of her depth.

And she thought she had loved undercover.

"Uh…Alex?"

She turned around, seeing Bobby at the door, cases in hand. "Yeah?"

"The master bedroom is down the hall."

She blinked. "I thought you'd like it."

He arched an eyebrow. "It's a nice bedroom, but I wasn't looking at décor."

Alex was confused for a moment, before understanding that he too was confused. "I meant that I thought you'd like to stay in there."

"I'm happy to stay wherever you want to stay."

"Huh?"

Bobby held up his hand, the gold band glittering in the sunlight. "We're supposed to be married, Alex. If someone comes in the house and sees us sleeping in two different rooms…"

"You want us to sleep together?" Alex paused after her comment. That hadn't come out as she had expected.

"Well, no. I mean, yes, but…" Bobby ran a hand over his face. "We should at least share the same room."

Alex looked at her open suitcase and she shut it again. "Let's go then."

* * *

Bobby surveyed the pantry of the house. He was going to cook Alex dinner. She looked a little washed out after she had unpacked, so he suggested she go lie down.

He found the makings for pasta and began setting the ingredients out on the table. He was almost ready to start cooking when Alex wandered into the room, sleepy-eyed and a little disheveled.

Bobby had never seen her more beautiful.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she replied. "You're cooking dinner?"

He nodded. "I like to cook. It's lucky, since I live by myself."

Alex nodded. "Nice to have a gourmet around."

Bobby chuckled. "I wouldn't call myself a gourmet."

"By the smell of that pasta, I would," Alex informed him. "Want some wine, Ben?"

Bobby looked at her, confused.

"You were the one who said we should sleep together. I think we should get used to our names, as well."

Bobby finally nodded. "Okay, A...Emily."

Alex smiled and handed him a glass of wine. "Better."

When dinner was ready, Bobby brought the plates into the dining room, as Alex followed him with the wine. They sat down across from each other.

"What shall we drink to?" Alex asked.

"How about…a successful time in Witness Protection?"

Alex nodded and they clinked glasses before turning to their dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair, both concentrating on the new situation.

"Ben?" Alex asked, finally broaching the subject?"

"Yeah?"

"We should…we should talk about our story, don't you think? If people ask?"

Bobby nodded. "Okay. I was thinking we should just go with the truth. Apart from being in law enforcement. It's the first marriage. We have no children."

Alex fingered her wine glass. "Second," she murmured softly.

Bobby looked up at her. "Right. Second. I'm sorry."

Alex shrugged. "Don't be. We weren't married for a long time."

"You miss him," Bobby murmured.

"Of course I miss him. I miss him every day," Alex snapped. She paused for a minute, looking down at her hands. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Bobby assured her. "I shouldn't have pried."

Alex looked up at him. "It's hardly prying Bo…Ben." She sighed. "You're going to have to know if it's brought up."

"What was his name?"

She paused for a moment. "David."

"What did he do?"

Alex looked up, her eyes meeting his. "He was a cop."

Bobby's eyes widened. "A cop?"

Her eyes hardened. "Yes, a cop." Finishing her wine, she stood up. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

Bobby noticed the quick change of subject. "He died in the line of duty?"

"Bobby…I mean Ben, let's just drop this for now, okay?"

Bobby folded his arms. "You started this, Emily."

"And I'm ending it." She stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. "Goodnight."

He watched, confused and intrigued as she went down the hallway to the room they were sharing.

Shaking his head, he went into the den, turning on the TV and tuning it into a ball game. Women.

* * *

Bobby made his way into the bedroom that he and Alex were going to be sharing and his breath hitched in his throat.

Alex lay sleeping on the bed, her honey-blonde hair fanned out around her. A New York Yankees sweatshirt that had originally fallen to her legs, now rode up just over her thigh.

He felt the familiar tightening in his pants and he quickly grabbed his boxers, heading into the bathroom.

It was going to be a long night


	2. 2

Part 2 

Alex awoke the next morning, feeling something very peculiar pressed against her. She rolled over, only to collide with the muscled, warm chest of her partner…and his morning erection.

"Oh hell," she murmured to herself, moving away as fast as she could. That was just going to make things complicated.

Bobby awoke at the sound of her movement, and his eyes slowly roamed over her body. Sleep mussed hair, and that gorgeous Yankees shirt, barely skimming her knees. And she was blushing.

Alex Eames looked cute when she blushed.

"Uh, Bobby…we ah…. maybe I should sleep on the couch."

"It's a big bed, Emily."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it is. Except somehow during the night, we kept moving onto each other's sides."

Bobby then realised what the problem was. Cursing under his breath, he pulled the covers over him. "Right. Eames…Emily, I'm sorry, I should…"

She put up a hand, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's okay. Biology, I know. I'm uh…I'm going to head for the shower. Is that okay?"

Bobby nodded. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

After her shower, Alex found herself in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards for items to make something for breakfast. She heard the shower still going and wryly wondered if it was a hot or a cold shower.

Alex berated herself for letting her mind wander, and instead focused back on making breakfast.

She put some toast in the toaster and began scrambling some eggs. After locating a pan, she warmed the oven up and began to cook.

By the time breakfast was ready, Bobby had appeared.

"You made breakfast."

"Well, I figured it was only fair. You made dinner."

"Thanks," Bobby said, sitting down at the table.

Alex sat across from him and they began their breakfast.

"I was thinking we should go into town today. Perhaps stock up on some food and see where our jobs are."

Alex nodded. "Okay."

"Alex…about this morning…"

"It's not a big deal, Bobby. I was married, I haven't been a nun for my entire life." She looked up at him. "These things happen."

"You make it sound like an accident," Bobby grumbled under his breath.

Her eyes widened for a moment and stared at him. "Wasn't it?"

"What? Yes, god, yes of course it was. I just meant…" Bobby rubbed his face. "Sorry. I…I'll start cleaning up."

Alex pushed her seat back. This was getting VERY uncomfortable.

* * *

Alex sat silently as Bobby drove them into the town. She shouldn't be this uncomfortable around her partner. She'd been through enough life threatening situations to know that she was safe with him.

But it's not that, is it Alex?

She cursed under her breath. Not now. Now was NOT a good time to think about her partner in her bed…damn.

Bobby sent her a sideways glance. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes looked up at him. "Sure. Of course I am." She folded her arms defensively. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Bobby answered, parking the car. "You just seem a little on edge."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Bobby. We're in witness protection. We're pretending to be married. There's a mob hit out on us. Aren't you even a little on edge?"

He smiled slightly. "When you put it like that…"

Alex got out of the car. "Come on, Ben."

* * *

Deakins slammed the phone down in anger. "Son of a bitch!" 

Carver paused in the doorway. "Problem?"

"The Feds aren't cooperating."

"With the detectives?" Carver arched an eyebrow. "What are you asking them to do?"

"Tell me where my two detectives are."

Carver sat down. "You don't know where they are?"

Deakins shook his head. "All they'll tell me is that Goren and Alex are in witness protection and are safe and together." He looked up. "You could try."

"I did. They're not saying." Carver folded his arms. "We're just going to have to wait."

* * *

Alex watched in amusement as Bobby made his way through the market with his cart. Their cart.

At first he had cursed and abused the contraption, but now they seemed to be at an understanding.

Now he was muttering as he made his way along the aisles, looking at the various things. He stopped when he got to the women's products. "Uh, Emily?"

Alex tried to stifle a giggle at his obvious discomfort. "Yes, dear?"

Bobby's eyes widened as he turned to her. He hadn't been expecting terms of endearment…but he'd just go with the flow. For now. "Uh, do we need anything in this aisle?"

Alex maintained a straight face. "No, we're good."

She watched him speed to the end of aisle with a smirk on her face, and she followed him to the end.

"Next aisle," she said, a small giggle emitting.

Bobby glanced back at her quickly. Was she teasing him? What the heck had gotten into her? Maybe it was the new surroundings. It was doing strange things to him too.

Very strange things indeed.


	3. 3

Part 3 

"Alex?"

She looked up at him from where she was studying information about her new job. "Mhm?"

"Tell me more."

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Tell you more about what?"

"Your husband."

Alex paused for a moment. "Why?"

"Because you started talking about him and then you stopped. Why?"

She shrugged. "It's not important."

Bobby frowned. "We don't know how long we're going to be stuck here. Shouldn't we know a bit more about each other?"

"Why?"

He sat back, folding his arms. "Are you trying to be deliberately infuriating?"

Alex sat back also and sighed. "No. I just don't see why it's so important."

"It's important to you, isn't it?"

"He'll always be important to me."

"But you don't want to share him?"

Alex held up the papers she was studying. "It's more that I'm trying to assume my new identity, rather than reliving my old one."

"Touchy subject?"

Alex glared at him, shutting her folder. "If we're doing touchy subjects, why don't we discuss your family? Or the army?"

"What's gotten into you?" Bobby asked, ignoring the dig.

"Are we going through this all over again?"

"All I did was ask about your first husband." 

"And I don't want to talk about it."

Bobby watched her carefully. "Okay. So is this going to be one of those give, take situations?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll only tell me about your first husband if I tell you about my family and the Gulf War?"

"This isn't one of your mind games."

"What happened with him to make you so protective about him?"

Before Alex could reply, a knock on the door came with a "Yoohoo!"

Arching an eyebrow, she stood up. "We better get that."

Bobby decided he wasn't going to like whoever was at the door. He wanted to get to the bottom of what how Alex's husband had died. Bobby frowned. He needed to know more about what made his partner tick.

* * *

"Hi there! I'm your new neighbour!"

Alex took a step back from the front door. "Ben?" she called sweetly into the house. "We've got visitors." I'll be damned if I'm dealing with Donna Reed on my own.

Bobby came stalking out, in a foul mood but putting on a happy face. "Yes, Emily?" 

"Our new neighbour," Alex gestured. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Clara Stevens. I saw you move in and I thought I should come over and bid you a warm welcome to our little community. We're small, but we like to walk tall!"

Bobby gritted his teeth, her poetry getting on his nerves. "Ben Cormwell. This is my wife, Emily."

"So happy to have you here! I'd have brought my hubby along with me, but he's still working. You know, 9 to 5 community around here." She blinked. "What do you do, Ben?"

"I'm going to work with the local carpentry business. I like working with my hands."

Alex wondered why that reply had made her tingle. Stupid, Eames. Stupid.

Bobby continued. "Emily is going to work with the local youth group."

"Oh how lovely!" Clara cried, her voice making Bobby wince. "A volunteer!"

"Emily is great like that," Bobby said, his arm going around Alex's waist and hugging her to him.

"A couple of newlyweds I presume," Clara teased.

"We've been married a whole year," Bobby said proudly. "It's like a dream."

Alex turned to look up at him. Her adoring look disguised a look that made Bobby's insides jump. She was going to kill him later.

"I brought over a casserole," Clara said, holding out the dish. "I'm sorry I didn't get over last night, but you arrived so late we didn't know you were even here!"

"Traffic," Alex apologized, taking the dish. "Thank you so much."

"So, any gorgeous tots running around?" Clara asked.

Bobby hugged Alex tighter. "Not yet, but we sure hope so soon."

Alex put on a grin for Clara's benefit. "Yeah, we're just crazy about each other."

Clara giggled. "I can see that. Well, I better get back. I got three little ones and a hungry husband to feed tonight. You have a nice night now! Ta-ta!"

Alex raised her hand in a goodbye wave. When Clara had turned away, Alex elbowed Bobby in the side and headed back into the house. 

"OW!" Bobby cried, shutting the door. He followed her into the kitchen, rubbing the sore spot. "What the hell was that for?"

"Not yet, but we sure hope so soon!" Alex said, mimicking him. "Real smooth, Goren."

Uh-oh. Last names. Not good. "You're mad."

"Damn right. Did you stop to think what would happen if we're stuck here for a long time? Don't you think she'd start spreading the word that we're going to have kids soon?"

"So?"

Alex let out an exasperated noise. "God! You're such a man!"

Bobby smirked slightly. "I'm glad you noticed. That might come in handy while we're here."

"If we're stuck here long enough…people will expect me to get pregnant!"

Bobby paused. "You don't want kids?"

"Of course I do!" Alex stopped, a faint blush rising up her neck. "You're deliberately confusing me."

"You seem to be doing a fine job on your own."

"All we're doing here is pretending to be married. We don't get to do anything else. That's it. Just pretending."

Bobby took a step closer. "What makes you think I wasn't pretending?"

Alex took a step back. "You do know where babies come from, right Bobby?"

First names again. Good. "Yes, I know."

Alex nodded. "Well, just as long as you do." She couldn't continue this conversation. It was too dangerous. "I better put this casserole away."

Bobby was tempted to take her arm, pull her back and talk to her. Finish this conversation.

But when he saw how nervous she had been, how upset she had been…he couldn't push her. Wouldn't.

Part 4   



	4. 4

4

Alex felt like she was going to self-combust. Damn Bobby Goren and his little games!

Having a baby soon. Not that making a baby with Bobby Goren wouldn't be very…damn it.

This was the trouble. Now that they were stuck in this make-believe situation it was too easy for things to get out of control.

Things that had been simmering under the surface for three years.

"Alex?"

She turned around, finding herself face to face with the object of her thoughts. He was looking at her with an apologetic face, his eyes trying to read hers.

"I'm sorry."

Alex folded her arms, determined not to give in so easily…even if he was staring at her like a little lost puppy. "Sorry for what?"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry for teasing you like that in front of the gossipy woman."

She let a small smile escape. "Apology accepted."

Bobby let out a small sigh of relief. "Good." He glanced at the casserole that Alex had left sitting on the counter. "Do you think it's safe to eat it?"

"I'm sure we won't be turned into anything too undesirable," Alex replied.

Bobby arched an eyebrow slightly at her choice of words. If she ever thought she was anything but stunning…His mind started running through ways he could make her realize how gorgeous she was.

"Bobby!"

He blinked and looked at her. "Huh?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

He started running through possible answers to that question that wouldn't get him in trouble. Opening his mouth and then shutting it again, he finally answered her. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Infuriating man! It was as though this was all a game to him. Pretending to be man and wife, sleeping in the same bed…

Alex cursed to herself. She started work the next day, as did Bobby. The nights they still spent together, and somehow she felt he was going to needle out every little ghost she had hiding within her.

It scared her to death.

At the same time, she wanted to know more about him. About what drove him, about what haunted him every day of his life. Why Nicole got under his skin the way she did.

And why it bugged Alex so much that Nicole seemed to know more about her partner than she did.

"Alex?"

She came out of the bathroom, turning off the light and her bottle of moisturizer in hand. "Mhm?"

Bobby looked up at her from his place on the bed. Her eyes roamed over him, taking in the dark blue boxers and the white t-shirt. She thought she caught a flash of metal glinting through his shirt, but decided she would question it later.

"I was just wondering if you were coming to bed."

Alex almost felt her heart jump into her throat the way he said those words. She was positive he meant nothing by it, but it affected her nonetheless.

"Just have to moisturize."

"Can I ask a personal question?"

Danger, Will Robinson, Danger. "Sure."

"Why do you and women in general, moisturize?"

She looked up at him, noting that he really was just curious. That man never ceased to fascinate her.

"Several reasons. It keeps the skin soft and young-looking. And smooth." Alex shrugged. "Also helps to get rid of the stretch marks."

Bobby arched an eyebrow. "What stretch marks?"

Alex chuckled. "What, you've never seen a stretch mark before? It's what happens when women give birth."

"I'm not a father." 

He didn't need to add the "yet". Both of them heard it, loud and clear.

Alex sighed, ignoring the warning bells in her brain and sat next to him on the bed. "Here," she said.

Bobby watched as she lifted the hem of her t-shirt up, revealing some small marks around her belly.

"That's why women moisturize?" he asked, bemused.

Alex pushed the shirt back down. "Part of it."

"No need to," Bobby decided, laying back. "There's nothing wrong with them. They're part of you."

Alex's eyes jerked onto his for a moment, then turned away, grabbing the bottle of moisturizer. "A female thing, I guess." Lifting one leg up, she smoothed the lotion down the leg.

Making sure she wasn't watching him too closely, Bobby kept his eye on her, watching her hands slide the lotion down her legs. Part of him ached to reach out and do it for her…among other things.

Alex however, could see him out of the corner of her eye. It had never taken her this long to moisturize before, but she loved watching the look in his eye as she did so.

Bobby gulped and turned away, the sweet torture getting to be a little too much. He lay on his side, staring at the wall. When he heard Alex screwing the cap on the bottle and lying down, he almost sighed in relief.

Almost.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"He died in the line of duty."

Bobby didn't have to ask who she meant but he was curious as to why she was talking about it now…and he wanted to know more. He turned over but found that she was facing the other way.

Subject closed. For that night anyway.


	5. 5

5 

"I work well with my hands."

Alex almost choked on her coffee. "Really."

Bobby looked at her curiously. "Yeah. That's why I'm glad they put me into a carpentry job."

Alex put her coffee down and nodded. "Okay. Um, maybe we should get going. I'll see you tonight."

"Alex?"

She turned back to face him. "Yeah."

"Maybe tonight we could talk some more. About what you said last night."

Alex bit her lip. "Okay," she said hesitantly, turning towards the door once again.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Bobby?"

"Be careful."

Alex turned around and stared at him for a moment, before finally relaxing. "I will. You too."

Bobby nodded. "Always."

* * *

"You must be Emily Cormwell."

Alex looked up and nodded and the brunette that made her way over to her. "Hi."

The woman smiled. "Hi. I'm Kerry. Welcome."

"Thank you. And thanks for employing me on such short notice."

Kerry waved the gratitude away. "We're always happy to have new people working here. The more we have, the more attention the kids get."

Alex nodded. "So, where do I start?"

"You be careful, Emily. With an attitude like that…everyone will be taking advantage."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "You're really that understaffed?"

"Look around," Kerry gestured. "We have around 50 kids in here on a quiet day, and a total of three staff."

Alex looked around, seeing the various kids playing in different areas. "Must be hard."

"For us or them?" Kerry asked.

"Both," Alex replied.

Kerry nodded and pointed to a table where a girl aged about ten read a book. "That's Emma. She won't let any of our other counselors get near her. I thought since you were a newbie, you could try."

"What's her background?"

"Her mother died in childbirth. Her father is no package. We have to make sure she's home by 4.30 each day. That gives her half an hour before her father gets home."

Alex was almost afraid to ask. "What happens then?"

"Then we go home…and hope she returns tomorrow."

Alex's eyes widened. "He beats her and no one has reported him?"

"We tried. Once." Kerry sighed. "If you want, I can give you someone else."

"No," Alex said, putting her hand up. "No, I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Bobby was enjoying both the physical and the artistic aspect to carpentry. They were working on some cabinets for a kitchen, and his hands smoothed along the wood as he went.

"You're not bad at this, Cormwell," one of the workers, a jolly man named Greg said. "Where did you say you worked before?"

"Just basic stuff, really,' Bobby answered. "My wife wanted to move out here. She thought it was a better place to raise a family." He bit his lip. Alex would kill him if she had heard that.

"Yeah, it's not a bad little place," Greg told him. "My wife and I love it here. Maybe we should get together and have a barbecue sometime." 

Bobby nodded. "That sounds nice."

Greg grinned. "Great. I'll get my wife to ring yours up. What's your wife's name?"

"Emily," Bobby answered.

"Perfect."

Bobby smiled to himself. Alex wasn't far off it.

* * *

"Hi," Alex said, sitting down next to Emma.

The little girl looked up. "Hi."

"I'm Emily. You're Emma, right?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what are you up to?"

The girl showed her the book. "Reading Harry Potter."

"Cool," Alex said. "I like Harry Potter."

Emma glanced at her. "You read Harry Potter?"

Alex nodded. "Of course. It was a great book."

Emma relaxed slightly. "Cool."

* * *

Bobby threw his keys onto the foyer table as he walked into the house he now lived in with Alex. He wasn't overly concerned when she didn't answer his call. He figured she was either still at work or buried somewhere in the house. With the size of their home, it was pretty easy to get lost.

Besides, Alex wasn't supposed to answer to him. It wasn't like they were really married. Bobby frowned.

Damn it.

"Do not say a word to me!" came Alex's growl, as she stomped in, slamming the front door behind her. She threw her keys down onto the table and stomped through. "Is there a punching bag in this house?"

Bobby's eyes widened, momentarily worried that she may instead decide to use him. "Uh, we could check the gym."

"_I'll_ check the gym," came the reply, as she stomped off towards the built in gymnasium.

Bobby weighed his odds of coming out alive after he followed her, but decided that he really better follow her in case she damaged something. Like the wall.

"Alex?"

There was a thump and Bobby peeked in the room to see her bashing the punching bag.

In any other circumstances, it might have amused him that the bag was almost the same size as her.

"Go away."

"I take it you had a bad day."

"You take correctly. Now leave me alone."

Bobby went and stood behind the punching bag, holding it in his hands. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alex…"

She looked up at him. "You're going to annoy me all night if I don't tell you, aren't you?"

Bobby nodded.

"There's this kid at the youth center. She's being abused at home by her father, but no one does anything about it. Of course, being a cop, I could, but then I remember, I'm not a cop!" The last four words were punctuated with attacks on the bag.

Bobby moved backward. "And being a cop is part of who you are."

Alex glared at him. "Doesn't it bother you, even a little bit, that this kid is being hurt and no one is doing anything about it?"

Bobby nodded. "Yes, it does bother me."

"I can't help her," Alex said, punching the bag in frustration. "No matter how much I want to."

"No, you can't."

Alex frowned. "I hate it when you act like that."

"Like what?"

"Practical."

"If I had a choice, Alex, I'd be the first person to go to the local station and report it. But I don't have a choice." Bobby walked over and grabbed her hands. "Now, before you hurt yourself, let's go inside, okay?"

"Are you implying that I can't take a punching bag?"

"No, I'm implying that you shouldn't take one without gloves." Bobby's challenging gaze met hers. "Want me to get you a pair?"

"Maybe I should practice on you?"

"Be my guest," Bobby replied calmly.


	6. 6

Part 6 

Realistically, Bobby knew he could probably take her out with one shot. But then again, a mad Alex Eames was not necessarily someone to mess with.

She was certainly angry at the moment. Bobby had offered her time to get changed into something more comfortable and she had growled something unrepeatable at him, before heading off to change into gym clothes.

Now not only was her anger distracting him, but also, her legs.

_This is why they don't pair men and women up in the ring_, he thought to himself.

In Alex's mind, she was being an idiot. He could take her in one shot. And really, it wasn't Bobby that deserved her anger. But she had to take her frustration out on someone, and he was there.

"When you're ready," Bobby murmured, after pulling on a pair of gloves.

She lashed out, and Bobby got the shock of his life when a sharp jab landed on his stomach. His eyes widened and he looked down at her.

"You said you wanted to fight. Let's fight."

He knew she wasn't herself, but Bobby figured he might as well let her use him as a punching bag. Sure would be kind of fun to play a game that was hot, sweaty and ended up with one of them on top of the other.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

Alex saw the smile and stopped for an instant, a curious look on her face. "What is so funny?" 

Bobby paused and straightened his face. "Nothing."

Alex held her gloved hands up. "Then let's go."

They circled each other a few times, with both sending out punches, but both being too quick for the other.

Bobby's punches were less than he would usually do…he was terrified of hurting her.

On the other hand, Alex was pissed. Very pissed. So she continued hitting out with whatever she had.

The problem was, knowing each other so well, they could read the eyes, and could therefore predict the movements they were sure were going to come.

So Alex compensated. As the jabs and circling continued, she kept darting her eyes around, not looking at him.

"Cheating, Alex," Bobby chuckled, his breathing heavy.

"That's something you should know about," Alex growled, sending another punch his way.

Bobby sidestepped it. "Wouldn't know what you're talking about." He tried to aim a right hook, but Alex was too quick for him.

"Nicole," Alex said. "Your desire to get yourself killed."

This stopped Bobby's movements, and he stood still. "Huh?"

He didn't get a moment to think however, as Alex took the opportunity and launched herself at him, pushing him back onto the mat. She straddled him and pinned him to the ground, taking the gloves off and pinning his hands above his head.

"I hate you, Robert Goren."

"Oookay," Bobby replied, his heart beating wildly. He wasn't sure whether it was because of their exertion…or because Alex was sitting on top of him.

"You let Nicole get to you. And you let her! And I can't count how many times you've almost gotten yourself killed! I mean god! Have you got a death wish or something? Cause I really wish you'd let me know!" She was panting, her small hands surprisingly strong around his wrists. "I've had a shitty day and you're a jerk!"

Bobby blinked. Alex Eames was on top of him. Sweaty. Panting. Not exactly saying the things he'd expected her to in this kind of fantasy, but he could work with it.

With a quick move, he flipped them over, until his hands held hers above her. He placed a knee on either side of her body, holding himself up and watching her as she struggled.

"First of all, I do not have a death wish. If I did, I wouldn't have come up here to spend time with a cranky and secretive detective."

"I'M secretive?" Alex cried out, still trying to get out from underneath him. "Let me just tell you…"

Bobby stuck a hand over her mouth. "I'm not finished yet. You've had your little rant for this evening…now it's my turn!" He glared at her. "And don't bite me. I'll bite back."

He pulled his hand away and Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Alex," he replied. "Secondly, what happened with Nicole was important to crack the case."

"Oh, so it was important for you to let her get to you in order that we could shoot her and let her live?" Alex asked. "You need better aim."

"I'm not finished," Bobby said again. "I'm not dead yet. So really, I can't have been too close to getting killed."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Thank you."

"Will you get off me now?"

"No."

Alex frowned. "I'm this close to giving you a well placed knee right about now."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what is the matter!"

"I said it had been a shitty day. Isn't that enough?"

"Everyone has shitty days. Not everyone ends said day by going into a sparring match with their husband."

"You're special."

"Obviously." He sighed and readjusted his position.

"You know, it might be more comfortable for both of us if you would just get off me."

"Oh, I doubt it," Bobby teased.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment. Finally, with a big shove, Bobby landed on the mat with an "oof!" and Alex got up.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stated, disappearing out of the gym.

Bobby lay on his back, and groaned. "Thanks for that image."

* * *

Alex emerged from the shower, a lot less sweaty but no less pissed. She hated that she was letting this kid get to her.

But she was…had been, a cop. And suddenly, without her badge and her gun, she felt helpless.

And Bobby.

It was getting more complicated by the second.

Feeling him pressed against her in that gym had been…well…she smirked to herself. Very, very comfortable.

But they were partners, and there was so much Bobby hadn't told her. Then again, then was so much that she hadn't told him.

Sometimes Alex wished it would be just as easy to push him onto the bed and have at him.

She knew it would be fun…but somehow, that annoying little voice of sense always trumped her.

A timid knock came at the bathroom door.

"Alex? You okay?"

Alex opened the door. "I'm fine."

Bobby smiled at her. "I thought I'd make dinner. You did win the fight after all."

"Are you a good cook?" Alex asked, sauntering past him.

Bobby's eyes widened. He'd half expected her to beg off, saying that it wasn't a fair fight, or that he didn't have to. He certainly hadn't expected this side of Alex…even though it was most alluring.

"I…uh, I hold my own."

"Good. You get cooking then. I'm going to get a drink." 

Bobby tilted his head to one side, trying to gauge what was going through her sharp mind. It scared him sometimes, the way her mind worked.

"What would you like for dinner?" he finally asked.

Alex turned around and smirked at him. "Careful, my answer mightn't be what you expect."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his mind running through all the different ways someone could take her comment. "I'll see what we have in the fridge."

* * *

Alex leaned back in her chair. "I could get used to this."

Bobby tried to smother a laugh. "You could not."

A death stare was sent his way. "How would you know?"

"Alex, you're a cop. You can't help being a cop. You hate not being a cop. You could never get used to this."

"I meant being cooked for."

Bobby bit his tongue. "Of course."

"Besides, you could never get used to not being a cop either."

"I never said that I could."

"Neither did I."

Bobby put his glass down. "Look, can we call a truce?"

Alex arched an eyebrow. "A truce to what?"

"To this war that began when you arrived home today."

"It's not a war. It's simply…"

"Yes?"

Alex glared at him. "Give me a moment."

Bobby sighed and reached over, putting his large hand over her small one. "Look, I'm sorry that you were confronted with this situation on your first day at your new job…and I wish that we could just go out there and arrest the son of a bitch. But unless we want to both end up dead, we have to play by different rules, Alex."

Alex glanced at his hand, resting atop hers, and then looked up at him. "I know. And I'm sorry. I just…the game sucks." 

Bobby grinned, pulling his hand back. "It's not all bad. There could be worse people to be married to."

Alex chuckled. "That's certainly true." She placed her hand in her lap, missing the warmth of Bobby's.

"Besides…just because we can't go to the cops, doesn't mean we can't bug the Feds until they do."

Alex's eyes jerked up to meet his. "Really?"

"It could be fun."

Alex smiled at him. "Yeah, it could." She got up. "I'll clean up. It's only fair, since I'm obviously much stronger than you."

Bobby arched an eyebrow as he stood up. "How do you figure that?"

"I won the fight."

"Not exactly fair and square."

"And where do you get that idea from?"

"Well you're…"

Alex stared back at him, leaning against the kitchen sink and folding her arms. "I'm what?"

"You're you. A woman. Unfair advantage."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Bobby, just go and sit down."

He grinned at her. "Yes, ma'am."


	7. 7

Part 7 

Bobby stared at the fire for a while, finally turning to look at Alex, who had been silent since she had returned from the kitchen. "You know, it's your turn now."

Alex looked up at him, confused. "Huh?"

"I shared with you. Now it's your turn."

Alex sighed, looking up at him. "What do you want to know?"

"You told me that your first husband died in the line of duty."

"Yes." 

"How?"

Alex looked at her hands. "I was in Vice, David was in homicide." She smiled slightly. "We had this thing that if there was an officer down broadcast over the radio, either ourselves or our partners would send a call over the radio to let each other know we were okay." She paused. "And one day he didn't call to tell me he was okay. His captain asked me to come down to the hospital to identify his body." She paused again. "I'd never seen a grown man cry before, but his partner was. His head was in his hands, sobbing."

"I'm sorry," Bobby said.

Alex turned to look at the fire. "It's okay. Nothing you could have done."

Bobby watched her for a moment, his ability to read people working in his favour. "Something tells me there's more to that story."

She sighed and looked over at him. "You're going to keep bugging me until I tell you, aren't you?"

Bobby nodded. "I can't help it. I have a curious nature."

Alex looked down at her hands. "I was pregnant. Eight weeks. I found out that morning, but I wanted to surprise him with dinner that night." She leant back on the seat. "I didn't tell him, and I miscarried two weeks later. The doctors thought it might be stress." She sighed again. "Anyway, after I lost the baby and David, I decided to move from Vice. I needed a change, and I couldn't stand the sympathy looks people were giving me. Sometimes they thought I needed to be pitied and others they thought I was unhinged." Alex looked back up at him. "And then I met you. So now you know the whole story."

"Alex…" 

"No pity, remember?"

Bobby sighed. "Fine, no pity. I just…I'm sorry."

Alex smiled sadly. "So was I."

Bobby moved onto the couch next to Alex. "Thank you for telling me."

Alex looked at him, surprised. Her face softened. "You're welcome."

Bobby's hand reached out, his fingers caressing her face in the most gentle of touches. Alex's eyes widened, before her hand went up to cover his.

"Bobby…"

"Yoohoo!"

Bobby pulled away, swearing as he realized that they had been interrupted. "I'll kill her."

Alex took a deep breath as Bobby got off the couch to go and answer the door. They had been so close to crossing the line, and after talking about her dead husband.

She rolled her eyes. _Fantastic_.

* * *

"Clara's here, isn't that nice?" Bobby said through gritted teeth, as Alex approached the front door.

"Evening, Clara," Alex murmured.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything," Clara smiled, trying to see past them and into the house.

"Was there something we could do for you?" Bobby asked.

"Actually, I came to invite you to a little party. I thought seeing as it's your first week in town, you should meet everyone."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

"Well, your neighbors of course! Everyone is dying to meet you!"

"They are?"

"Well, sure! We like our little bit of new blood every now and then."

Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm kidding! We won't eat you alive!" Clara teased. "Although I can't say the same about some of the women about Ben here. He's a mighty fine specimen!"

Bobby frowned and Alex unconsciously placed a hand on his arm.

"Well, he's taken," Alex said, her hand rubbing up and down his arm in an affectionate gesture.

"Of course he is," Clara nodded, smiling at the gesture. "Well, how's Friday night for you folks?"

"Fine," Bobby replied. _God, if Alex would just keep touching me like that…_

"Okay then. Night Ben! Night Emily!" With her mission accomplished, Clara headed back to her house.

Alex slipped her hand away and headed back into the main house.

After closing and locking the door, Bobby followed her. "Alex?"

He found her in their bedroom, getting her night clothes.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Our friendly neighbor interrupted us."

Alex looked up at him. "Not tonight. Please."

Bobby looked confused.

"Bobby if we…if we started anything…he'd be on my mind. Him and Emma and…" She took a deep breath. "I'm not saying no. I just…I'm saying I need time." Alex looked up at him. "Please."

He nodded. "Okay. But Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Soon we're going to finish what we started."

With that, Bobby headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Alex couldn't suppress the shiver that went through her. _What a promise_!

Alex walked into work the next day, feeling self-conscious of the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept well the night before, always conscious of Bobby's deep breathing beside her.

Damn, it had been too long since she'd had that. The man she loved lying next to her, deep in sleep.

_Get a grip, Alex_.

* * *

"Emily!"

Alex turned around and smiled as she saw Emma waving at her. "Hi."

"You came back."

Alex nodded. "Sure did."

"I'm glad."

Alex sat down with her at the table. "Really?"

"Sure. You're nice."

"Thanks."

"Are you really just a volunteer here?"

Alex was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You just don't seem like one, that's all. You're different." Emma shrugged. "It's no big deal. I don't think anyone notices." She grabbed her bag and pulled out the next Harry Potter book. Shyly, she passed the previous one over to Alex. "Thought you might wanna read it."

Alex tried to ignore the bruises that she saw on the girl's arms as the sweater rode up. "Thanks. I'd love to."

* * *

"You want to do what?" Federal Agent Mike Connors cried into the phone.

"We just want someone to make Emma safe," Bobby answered calmly.

"This is a federal operation. Child endangerment is not a federal jurisdiction…"

"I am one step away from walking out that door and going down to arrest the bastard myself," Alex growled.

"You have no jurisdiction," Mike replied.

"The kid has injuries, Connors. And the community knows what's going on in that house," Bobby explained.

"Then let them do something about it."

"Don't you care?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Care? I care about two NYPD cops that I have to keep from getting killed! Need I remind you that you almost busted open a Narcotics case and now the freakin' drug lords think YOU'RE the main enchilada?"

Bobby wrinkled his nose. "Who uses that main enchilada thing anymore?" He shook his head. "Connors, my partner can be very frightening when she wants to be. Since I'm stuck here with her, wouldn't you rather we both come home in one piece? She might take her frustration out on me."

"Hmph. You should be so lucky."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Bucko! Are you going to do something about this or do we have to?"

"God, please don't," Mike said. "Look, I'll get someone onto it." He sighed. "Meanwhile, on the family front. The Eames family is doing well. Goren, your mother is doing fine too. Anything else I can fix for you?"

"Yourself," Alex muttered under her breath.

Bobby crossed his legs in sympathy. "No, Connors, we're fine."

"Fine."

Alex arched an eyebrow as the dial tone echoed. "He's cranky."

"Yeah, probably diaper rash."

Alex smirked then leant back in the chair. "What did you tell your mother? About where you were going?"

"I didn't tell her. The day before she went, she had one of her episodes." Bobby leant back in his chair. "I told the nurse to tell her I had the flu and I'd be back as soon as I could."

Alex looked at him. "The flu? What if we're stuck here for over a month? Do you really think she's going to buy the flu?"

"She's rarely in reality these days," Bobby said, rubbing his face. "And when she is, she doesn't have the world's greatest memory."

Alex paused. "I'm sorry."

Bobby stood up. "So, what did you tell your family?"

_Smooth subject change, slick_, Alex thought. "I was going out of town and I didn't know when I'd be back."

Bobby nodded and headed into the kitchen. "This whole keep tabs on everyone the drug lords might visit thing better work."

"It's another way of catching them. If it works, I'm all for it."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'm trying not to think of that."

"Good plan." He handed her a piece of paper. "The guy I work with, his wife wants to have us both to dinner. Apparently, you're supposed to ring her and have some mysterious conversation regarding when and where." He grinned at her. "And no setting it up like a stakeout. We're not cops anymore, remember?"

Alex glared at him. "I can do it. All I have to do is act like Clara, right?"

"Heaven forbid."


	8. 8

Part 8 

Alex stared at the piece of paper, then back at the phone. She could do this. She was a cop for god's sake. There was no reason why she couldn't ring and organize going to a dinner party.

"You can do it," Bobby encouraged her. "Just pick up that little bitty phone and press the numbers that are on the piece of paper. Then make nice happy wifey chat and get onto the details as fast as possible."

Alex glared at him. "I never went undercover as a wife."

"Being in Vice, I doubted it."

"Why don't YOU ring her?"

"Because that would break suburbia rules. I'm the husband, remember? I wear the pants."

"I'll punch you for that later."

"Then I might have to bother Mike Connors and ask him to open a case into spousal abuse. Husband battery."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"The fact that you have to ring up and play Domestic Housewife?" Bobby grinned. "Oh, absolutely."

"I hate you."

"That's not a good omen for our marriage, honey. Could we be on the rocks already?"

Alex tossed a cushion at him.

"A cushion? You surprise me. I expected something harder."

"Yeah, damn pain I didn't have anything like that close by."

"Just ring the woman and get it over with." Bobby glanced over at the liquor cabinet. "Then I'll give you alcohol."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Strong alcohol?"

"Depends on how well you do your wifey act."

Alex fluttered her eyelashes and dialed the phone number.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Uh, hi. This is Emily Cormwell. My husband Ben works with…"

"Of course! Greg told me to expect your call. I'm Claire."

Bobby watched, impressed at the way Alex handled the call. As she talked, he began to get her drink ready. When she saw what he was doing, she flashed him a quick smile.

She hung up and automatically held out her hand.

"I bow to your abilities," Bobby told her, handing her the drink.

Alex smiled smugly. "Thankyou. We're having dinner with them Saturday night."

Bobby sat down with his drink. "Wow, I don't think I've had a social calendar this busy in a while."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't supposed to hear that, was I?"

Bobby frowned. "No."

"Okay. I didn't hear a thing."

"Alex?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Was it hard, being a surrogate? After what happened?"

Alex hesitated before replying. She wasn't sure if she was ready to share this. But this was Bobby, her partner. The man she was in love with. And if they were going to continue being cooped up together, they had to be honest. No matter how much it hurt exorcising old ghosts.

"Yeah. It was hard."

"Then why did you do it?" 

"My brother wanted a baby."

Bobby frowned. "That's his reason. Not yours."

Alex looked up at him. "Why do you still go and visit your mother even after everything she did to you? Still does to you?"

Bobby's eyes widened.

"I've seen you after you visit her, Bobby. You shut down."

"We're not talking about me."

"Well, why don't we, just for fun? You wanted to know how my husband died, now you do. Now it's your turn to share."

"Nicole got to me…"

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "That's half the problem! Nicole knows more about you than I do!"

"You're pissed."

"You think?"

"Let me think about it."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "THINK about it?"

"About how best to tell you?"

"Easier than you told Nicole?"

"I didn't TELL Nicole anything! Well, not a lot." Bobby paused. "What was he like?"

Alex was starting to get confused. "Huh?"

"What was he like? David."

Alex blinked. One minute they had been arguing over sharing, the next he was asking her what David was like. Suddenly, she felt a headache coming on. "He was…uh…Nothing like you."

"So that would make him outgoing, personable and relatively sane."

"That's about it."

"So then why are you attracted to me?"

"It's not a crime to be attracted to different sorts of people."

Bobby looked at her. "You admit you're attracted to me?"

"Has that ever been in doubt?"

"Not anymore," Bobby said, advancing towards her.

Alex put a hand up. "Wait." 

"Are you expecting our friendly neighbor to come visiting? Because if she does, I have a gun."

Alex dropped her hand down. "You have a gun? How the hell did you get a gun in here? Connors confiscated mine!"

Bobby shrugged. "He confiscated mine too." A smug grin spread across his face. "Doesn't mean I didn't bring another one with me."

Alex folded her arms. "Where is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"Can't tell me?" Alex glared at him. "Real nice, Bobby." She turned around, heading towards the bedroom. "You can sleep on the couch."

Bobby realized how his reply had sounded and caught up with her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Alex."

"What now? Did you bring a rocket launcher in as well?"

"I don't want to tell you where the gun is, because then if the Feds find out I have it, they can't blame you." He shrugged. "You have no idea where it is. You don't even know if I'm joking or not."

Alex paused. "I can tell when you're joking and when you're not."

"The Feds don't know that."

Alex was silent for another moment. "Okay. You don't have to sleep on the couch anymore."

"I appreciate that."

She continued into their bedroom, musing on the gun Bobby had smuggled in. A thought hit her and she turned around. "Bobby?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you bring your badge?"

Bobby shook his head. "Only have one of those." He placed a hand on her arm. "You hate not having your familiar things around, don't you?"

"It feels weird, that's all."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometime, will you tell me more?"

"About what?"

"About everything."

"What about you? Are you going to share?"

"I will if you will."

Alex stuck her hand out. "It's a deal then."

Bobby smiled and shook her hand. However when she tried to pull away, Bobby held tight to it.

"What?"

"Why did you tell me to wait?"

"You told me you'd give me time."

"I also told you we were going to finish what we started."

Alex sighed and sat on the bed. Bobby sat beside her, waiting for her to talk.

"Bobby…This is the first time we've had this chance. The first time we don't have to act like partners. The minute we do anything…everything changes. Haven't we had enough changes these past few days?"

"What if we're called back tomorrow, Alex?"

"You really think that's going to happen?"

"It might."

"It won't."

Bobby reached over, his warm hand cupping her cheek. "Haven't we already crossed the line, Alex?"

Her eyes closed for a moment, just letting the feel of his touch overwhelm her. "Bobby…"

"We're not just partners, anymore, Alex. We're married."

Alex felt like he'd dumped a bucket of cold water over her head. Her eyes opened and she stood up. "No, we're not. Not really. And that's no reason to ruin everything. I mean…we hardly know anything about each other…not really…and…"

Bobby stood up, watching in confusion as she babbled on. This wasn't his self-assured, take no crap or prisoners, Alex Eames. This was some foreign Alex, one who acted as though everything important in her life had been ripped away from her. "Alex…Alex!"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"It's late, it's been a long day. Why don't we get some rest and think ahead to what's going to happen at this party tomorrow night?"

Alex nodded. "Okay, that sounds good." She grabbed her nightclothes. "Um…I'll go get changed."

With one quick movement, the bathroom door was closed and Bobby stood alone in the bedroom.

He frowned. _This was getting very complicated_.


	9. 9

Part 9 

Bobby paused in the doorway to the bedroom he shared with Alex. _Just five minutes earlier_, he thought to himself, as he saw her adjusting the blue cami top she pulled on.

"All ready for our neighborhood party?" he asked, making his presence known.

Alex spun around, letting her eyes roam up and down her partner. Khaki shorts, brown leather deckshoes and a blue shirt. _Nice. Very nice_. "Well, physically, maybe. Mentally, probably not."

"Me too," Bobby said, sitting on the bed. "That woman exhausts me. I can't imagine what fifty or so versions of her will do to me."

"Probably just kill you."

Bobby looked up at her, his eyes trailing down her body, from the blue top to the black shorts. "You'd rather me dead?"

He hadn't realized the insensitivity of his words until a pained look came over Alex's face, along with a forced "no" from her lips.

Bobby stood up, walking over to her. "Alex…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Never mind," she said, turning away, continuing to get ready.

Bobby's hands rested on her shoulders, gently turning her to face him. "I mind."

"I don't want you dead," she said firmly, a little louder.

"I know," he murmured.

Alex leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good," she murmured, turning on her heel and heading out of the room.

Bobby's eyes widened, and his hand went up to press against his cheek. He smirked and followed Alex out.

* * *

"Emily! Ben!" Clara cried, making her way over to the two. "Welcome!"

Bobby's hand held Alex's in his. "Hi, Clara."

"The party's already begun…people can get a little anxious about newbies," she smiled.

"We had…something to take care of," Alex finally answered.

Clara winked. "Of course you did."

Alex glanced up at Bobby, who shrugged.

"Now come!" Clara said, beckoning them. "You have to meet everyone!"

* * *

Alex sat down in a patio chair, exhausted. Clara had introduced her to Bobby to everyone on the entire planet, it seemed. Now Bobby had been corralled by Clara's husband Ted over by the grill. He seemed to be holding her own, and she needed a break.

"Hi."

Alex looked over at the dark-headed woman who sat down next to her. "Hi."

The woman laughed. "Don't worry, I'm nothing like Clara or any of the other more interesting characters here."

Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and held out a hand. "Emily." 

"Jessie. I live on the other side of your house." She smiled. "I thought you and your husband might like some time to settle in, or adjust, before you met more neighbors. Obviously Clara had a different idea, as usual."

Alex smiled. "She is very friendly."

"Are you kidding? She's a nut! Drives everyone completely mad!"

Alex smiled slightly. "She is a little overpowering."

"You can say that again," Jessie nodded. "Which one is your man again?"

Alex pointed over at Bobby. "That's Ben."

"How long you been married?"

"Three years."

"Wow. Lucky." Jessie grinned. "You two look as much in love as newlyweds do."

Alex blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Love shining out your ass." Jessie looked over at her. "Beautiful thing."

"What do you do?" Alex asked.

"Lawyer. My husband's a cop. Weird combination, but it seems to work for us."

Alex froze. The Feds had housed them next to a cop? "That's good."

Jessie nodded. "Yeah." She stood up. "I better go. Mike's signaling me, which can only mean he's been corralled by one of the HMEH's."

Alex was confused. "HMEH's?"

"Hungry Man-Eating Housewives," Jessie explained. "Nice to meet you, Emily. Call over anytime."

Alex watched her go, then quickly glanced around to see if Bobby had been cornered by a HMEH.

"Looking for me?"

Alex jumped, cursing as she saw Bobby come around from behind her. "Don't do that!"

"What, sneak up on people?"

"Yeah."

Bobby sat down beside her. "I enjoy it. Besides, it's always fun to see you squirm."

Alex glared at him. "Thanks a lot."

Bobby grinned. "You're welcome."

"Did you at least bring me a drink?"

He handed over a beer. "I'm a good provider."

"You're not doing too badly," Alex allowed, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You've got quite a good view here. Sit back and watch the show," Bobby murmured, taking a drink of his beer.

"It's certainly been entertaining. What were you and Ted discussing over at the grill?"

"You."

Alex spluttered her beer. "What?"

Bobby grinned at her reaction. "Need the Heimlich?"

"What did you say about me?"

"He said, and I quote: "That's one hot woman you bagged yourself there." I was very close to punching him, but I didn't think you'd be impressed."

"Oh, I might have been impressed. But that would have caused a scene, and since the Feds housed us next to a cop, I don't think that would have worked very well." Alex turned to Bobby. "Besides, you haven't bagged me. Yet."

Bobby almost choked on his beer. "Right. What was that you were saying about a cop?"

"Easy, Ben. Need the Heimlich?" Alex chuckled.


	10. 10

Part 10 

"Home sweet home," Bobby murmured, unlocking the door to their house.

"Safe from Clara and her HMEH's."

Bobby blinked. "HMEH's?"

"Hungry Man Eating Housewives."

He chuckled. "That's a perfect name for them. I think I was proposed to several times tonight."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Healthy ego, haven't we?"

"It'd be healthier if you were responding to me."

Alex blinked. "Huh?"

"All tonight…those guys were talking about how beautiful my wife was."

Alex looked up at him, suddenly starting to understand where this was going. "Bobby…this isn't real."

"Maybe not our marriage. But what you and I have, is." He reached out, his hand cupping her cheek. "You know I can tell the difference between real and make-believe. Even when I'm undercover."

"Can you?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Bobby leant down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. His arms went around her waist, tugging her closer to him so she couldn't get away.

Alex's mind went blank. Part of her knew that this was the point of no return…and the other part of her – most of her – didn't give a damn.

Bobby almost smiled as he felt Alex's hands slide up his chest and wind around his neck. His tongue gently stroked across the seam of her lips and she moaned, opening her mouth to him. The kiss grew deeper, as he explored her mouth, tasting what he had wanted for years.

Alex pressed herself against him, the kiss reinforcing how much she wanted him.

All too soon, Bobby pushed her back. He looked down at her, lips kiss-stung and swollen, eyes half-closed.

"The difference between real and make-believe is that there I was kissing Alex Eames, not Emily Cormwell," Bobby told her. "And when I finally "bag" you, as the HWEH's put it, it will be my name you'll be saying, not the name of some fictional carpenter."

Her eyes widened at his words, before narrowing in confusion. "HWEH's?"

"Horny Woman Eating Husband's," Bobby replied, heading further into the house.

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning and glanced next to her, sighing when she realized Bobby hadn't come to bed. She got up, making her way down the hallway in search of him.

She checked all the guest bedrooms, with no luck. A pain was forming in the pit of her stomach, and she was starting to get really worried when she finally found him.

He made a comical site, his tall frame stretched out on the sofa, his feet hanging off the end. He was sleeping peacefully, even though he looked very uncomfortable.

Alex carefully made her way over to him, hoping she wasn't going to wake him. That metal around his neck was glinting at her again, and her hand reached down, intent on picking it up to look at it.

All of a sudden, a hand gripped her wrist, almost giving her a heart attack.

"Jesus, Bobby!" she cried.

"Instant reaction," Bobby murmured, his eyes still closed. "They're dogtags. Everyone gets them when…"

Alex pulled her hand away. "I know what they are," she said testily. "You look uncomfortable."

"Does that surprise you considering my legs are hanging off the edge?"

"What surprises me is what you're doing here instead of in a bed." 

"I heard this is where husband's sleep sometimes. I thought I'd try it out."

Alex rolled her eyes. "God, you're impossible sometimes."

Bobby opened one eye. "Who? Ben or Bobby?"

Alex glared at him. "You know who I mean."

"Do I?"

"I'm going to get breakfast." Alex stalked off.

Bobby started to move on the couch, hoping that all his limbs were still going to cooperate with him after being tortured all night in an uncomfortable position. He finally got up stretching out his aching muscles.

Making his way into the kitchen, he found Alex rattling around in the fridge.

"So, who do you think is more pissed off at who?"

Alex looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're in one of your moods."

An eyebrow shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Those moods you get in when I know not to annoy you too much because you're pissed off about something."

"You kissed me last night."

Bobby arched an eyebrow. "Did I do it wrong?"

"And what was all that about "bagging" me! I swear to god, you won't be bagging anything if you keep…"

Bobby let out a frustrated groan as he bent down and kissed her again. He smirked when Alex struggled against him, and he finally let her push him away.

Before she started ranting again, he put a hand up. "I was not going to "bag" you. I have more respect for you than that. But I did know that saying something like that would get you all riled up. And you are pretty cute when you're angry."

Alex's eyes widened. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"That's a good question. Maybe it's the way I slept last night. Maybe it's you getting angry…again. Maybe it's just you."

"I make you crazy?"

A slow smile spread across Bobby's face. "Okay, now I know its you. And probably something that was slipped in my drink last night."

"We have a lot to talk about," Alex reminded him.

Bobby watched her very carefully for a moment, his teasing tone finally leaving him. Taking a deep breath, he reached around his neck and took his dogtags off. He took her hand, putting the tags in it and closing her fingers around the cool metal.

"That's me," he shrugged. "How biblical. Holding me in the palm of your hand."

Alex looked at the tags in her hand and then looked up at him. She sat herself up on the counter, leaning over and placing the tags back around his neck. "That's not you." Her hand moved to his forehead. "That's you." Her hand then rested against his chest, just over where his heart lay "And that's you. And those are what I want to know about."

Bobby took her hand kissing the palm of it gently. "Are you going to struggle if I kiss you again?"

"Probably not," came her quiet voice.

He smiled and their lips crashed together. Alex's arms rested against his back, her legs wrapping tight around his waist.

Bobby groaned into the kiss, his hands pushing her closer against him.

A long throaty moan escaped Alex's lips as Bobby pressed kisses down her neck, sucking the soft skin into his warm mouth.

"Bobby…"

"Yoohoo!"

"Ignore her," Bobby decided, going back to her mouth.

Regretfully, Alex pushed him away. "I can't," she replied. "We can't just be Bobby and Alex. We have to be Ben and Emily too." She got down from the counter, heading out to the door.


	11. 11

11 

Alex took a deep breath before she answered the door. "Oh, hi Clara."

"Emily! I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost in there," Clara teased.

"Well…uh…Ben…uh…he needed some help," Alex replied. Her eyes traveled up and down Clara, who was wearing what looked peculiarly like a baseball uniform. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you know, it's funny you should ask that," Clara smiled. "I'm off to participate in our little community baseball team. Boys vs. Girls. Gives the kiddies a bit of a kick."

Alex nodded. "Sounds like fun," she finally said.

"Really? Well, that's just perfect! See, the last couple that lived here, left us with two empty places…which you and Ben would just fit mighty fine!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh…I…"

"What's going on?" Bobby asked, making his way out to the front door.

"Emily thought it would be fun to participate in our little baseball league!" Clara cooed. "You two would be perfect. Ben here is on the boys team, Emily is on the girls. Practice starts in a half hour. Game is this afternoon at two. We always put on a nice lunch at the field." Clara popped on a jaunty cap. "It's so great that you two are ready to participate in our community! See you soon!"

Bobby turned to Alex, arching an eyebrow as she shut the door.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything. She managed to talk us into it without me saying a word." 

"I've noticed a lot of people around this town have got that habit," Bobby replied. "You ever played baseball?"

"I can hold my own."

"We better get something to wear then."

"Do we need to go shopping?"

"Well, didn't Clara mention uniforms?"

"No. She just told me that practice starts in half an hour and game is at two this afternoon."

Bobby sighed. "I guess we're going to play baseball then. At least I can work off all this energy."

Alex's eyes widened as she watched him leave the room.

* * *

"You're here!" Clara cried excitedly. She raced up to them with two caps. One, she jammed down on Alex's head. She tried to reach up to Bobby's height, but failed, and instead pressed the cap into his hand.

Alex tried not to laugh as Bobby put it on.

"So, Emily, you're with the girls team obviously, and Ben, you're with the boys." Clara gestured over to where there were a couple of bored looking kids watching the group. "That's my two young ones, Nora and Steven. We'll get more kids when lunch is on. So, any questions?"

"When _is_ lunch?" Bobby asked. He let his hand trail down Alex's spine, resting just comfortably on her hip. Feeling her twitch of surprise, he allowed himself a small smirk of satisfaction.

"Not too long now," Clara promised him. "I'm sure you'll both get a quite nice workout here today. Sure beats going to the gym."

"We were actually working out this morning when you arrived," Bobby replied.

Alex looked up at him, her lips parted in a silent plea for him not to make them stay around his woman any longer…and to stop stroking just above her butt. It was giving her tingles…not unpleasant ones.

"Really? Thought you looked flushed." Clara smiled. "Well, off you go Ben. Play with the big boys."

Bobby turned around to Alex, a small teasing smile playing on his lips. "Good luck today," he told her, before bending down and pressing a brief but intense kiss to her lips.

Alex watched him jog off to where a group of men were standing, swinging bats and making jokes about legs and chicken.

Clara had disappeared over to where the group of women were, talking about cakes and dirty diapers.

Suddenly she felt very alone.

"Hey, Emily."

She turned around, surprised to see Jessie walking up to her.

"Hi. I uh, didn't expect to see you here."

"Didn't expect me to be stupid enough to get roped into this shambles?" Jessie smiled good-naturedly. "Me neither. In fact, our good friend Clara over there, interrupted me and Mike when there were no kids in the house and we had scheduled some "just the two of us time." She shrugged. "Naturally, we were too keen to get rid of her that we agreed to anything."

Alex wrinkled her nose. "She has some kind of radar."

"You too huh?" Jessie shook her head. "She should be locked up. It's a crime against humanity to interrupt newlyweds."

Alex looked at her, confused. "We've been married for three years."

A sly smile spread across Jessie's face. "Could've fooled me."

* * *

Bobby adjusted the cap on his forehead."Ben, isn't it?" 

Bobby turned around. "Yeah."

The man stuck a hand out. "Matthew Graham. Jessie's husband."

Bobby found the handshake surprisingly firm. "Good to meet you. You're the cop, right?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah." He grinned. "Jessie tells me that you're a carpenter?"

"Yeah. I work mostly on bigger things, but my hobby is to do smaller, intricate pieces like cabinets and drawers."

"Sounds great. Maybe I should get you to make something for our place."

Before Bobby could reply, Clara's husband, Ted, came over to the group.

"Okay fellas. We need to do some hard core training today. I don't trust those women. And we need to break in a new guy. Ben Cormwell."

* * *

Alex's rotated her arms. She was looking forward to the break. Her body ached. It had been a while since she had participated in baseball. But she wasn't going to tell Bobby. It was going to be too interesting to see his reaction to her game play. Hopefully she hadn't lost too much of her form.

"Hey." Bobby jogged up to stand beside her.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy," Alex said, arching an eyebrow.

"We're the new couple. We're allowed to fraternize."

"Really?"

"Sure, it's in the rule book."

"There's a rule book?"

Bobby grinned. "Allegedly."

Alex chuckled. "So, having fun with the boys?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "It's…interesting. I have to say, Matt Graham is okay. And so is Greg. He's the guy who we're having dinner with tonight."

Alex nodded. "At least he's not Clara."

"I would be greatly disturbed if he was."

"Have you gotten any look at the food?"

"A peek. Looks like it might fill us up."

"Good to hear. I'm starving. As well as aching."

Bobby smirked. "Not used to this sort of game, huh?"

Alex gave him an innocent look. "No. I'm just here to play."

* * *

Bobby watched Alex from where he sat with the guys. She had her feet up on a separate chair, and her plate was balance precariously in her lap.

"Nice view, huh?" Greg said, sitting down next to him.

Bobby turned around, almost like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey man, no one blames you," Ted told him. "She's certainly a looker."

Bobby felt a little creep of protectiveness curl in his belly. "Well, she's taken."

"It's kind of cute, the way you two still act like newlyweds," Ted murmured. "Of course, Matt and Jessie still do as well."

"I heard that," Matt murmured, joining the group.

Bobby looked up, kind of glad to see Matt joining them. He was hoping that the focus of the discussion could be taken away from him and Alex.

"So, is Emily a good baseball player?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. We've never really talked about baseball prowess. Or at least, I've never seen her play. She might be hiding it from me, just waiting for a moment like this to whip out her skills," Bobby murmured, his gaze going back to Alex.

"Just like a woman," Ted agreed.

Bobby watched Alex curiously, and wondered if perhaps she was about to whip out her baseball prowess. Nothing about that woman would surprise him.

* * *

"So, Emily, dish the dirt," Clara started.

Alex quietly ate some more of the chicken. "Dish the dirt on what?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Mind your business, Clara."

Alex shot Jessie a grateful look over her lunch.

Clara was duly chastened, giving Jessie a dirty look.

Thankfully, Alex was saved from any further questions, by Ted coming over. "Game on!"


	12. 12

Part 12 

Alex stepped up to the plate, the bat firm in her hands.

Bobby gave her a quick grin from his place behind her.

Greg, the pitcher, threw the ball.

"Strike one!" Bobby called.

"Thanks for that observation," Alex told him.

"Strike two!" came after the second ball.

"I'm going to hit you with this bat in a minute."

"Just watch the ball. Keep watching the ball until it connects with the bat."

The next pitch connected and Alex was off and running.

All too soon, Bobby could see a problem. Alex was heading for home plate, where he stood. The ball was also heading for him.

_Dammit_.

Alex started to slide and it almost seemed as though the ball were homing in on him.

Next thing he knew, he was on his back, Alex sprawled atop him. He could feel the ball in his mitt, and he relaxed his grip, feeling it roll out.

"SAFE!"

Alex looked down at him, a smirk on her face. "Gotcha."

Bobby nodded. "You certainly did. You're a good baseball player."

Alex stared at him for a moment, then leant down to whisper in his. "You and I will talk about that later."

With that, she got up and headed back to the dugout.

Bobby took a deep breath. Why did he have the distinct feeling he was in trouble?

* * *

Game finished. Women 8 Men 7.

Bobby let the hot water run over his aches and pains in the locker room. He really shouldn't be playing baseball anymore, but he couldn't help himself.

He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself, heading out to find his clothes.

And then he froze.

Standing in the middle of the locker room, was Alex Eames. Staring. At him.

Her eyes widened.

His eyes widened.

"I'll uh, let you get dressed."

"Why?"

"You're half naked."

"No I'm not," Bobby replied.

She sent him a look. "You're wearing a towel."

"And if I took the towel away, then I'd be half naked, because I'm still wearing the stupid cap."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Why ARE you still wearing the cap?"

Bobby frowned. "It's fused to my head."

She scrutinized the cap. "It's too small for you."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "That's WHY it's fused to my head."

Alex continued to stare at the cap. It was safer than looking any further down. "How about you get dressed and then I'll help you get the cap off?"

Bobby arched an eyebrow. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No," she replied defiantly. "Just thought you might be."

He took a step towards her. "I'm not."

She put a hand up. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Because here we have to be Ben and Emily." Her eyes locked onto his. "And that's not how it's going to be."

"We have to go out to dinner tonight. With Greg."

"I know."

"I plan to take my time with you."

"I'd hope so."

Bobby sighed. "After dinner?"

"I'm not going anywhere." She turned around so she couldn't see him. "Now get dressed before I change my mind."

He smirked. "That's a dangerous thing to suggest."

"Getting dressed?"

"Changing your mind."

"I'm not turning around."

Bobby smirked as he got dressed.

* * *

"Hi," Greg smiled, opening the door as Bobby and Alex arrived. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Bobby said, his hand resting at the small of Alex's back.

"Claire! Ben and Emily are here!"

"Hi," Claire said, her head poking out of the kitchen. "Just getting dinner on."

"Would you like a drink?" Greg asked, showing them into the lounge room. "Beer, wine…?"

"Beer would be fine," Bobby said. He turned to Alex. "What do you feel like?"

"Wine would be nice," Alex replied.

Greg went over to the bar, getting the drinks and returning. He gestured to the couch, where Bobby and Alex took a seat.

"Great game today, Emily," Greg told her. "Great homerun."

"Thanks," Alex replied. "I couldn't have done it without Ben."

Bobby arched an eyebrow, glancing at Alex.

She smiled slightly. "He taught me all I know."

"Really? Ben left us under the impression that you didn't really ever talk about playing baseball."

Bobby choked on his beer.

Alex glanced at him for a moment, rapping him on the back with her hand. "Okay there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Bobby answered, sipping some more of his drink. "Went down the wrong way."

Alex looked back up at Greg. "He was being modest."

"And trying not to terrify you all," Bobby grinned.

"Well you did a damn good job of it," Greg replied. "So, Emily, you like your job?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I like the kids there. It's great working with them."

Claire came in then. "Hi, Emily. Ben. So nice to finally put faces to the names."

"Nice to meet you," Bobby said, shaking the proffered hand.

"Emily was just telling me about her job," Greg told his wife.

"It must be very rewarding," Claire told her.

"It's good," Alex replied. Her mind strayed to Emma, before Bobby's hand on her knee brought her back to the conversation at hand.

"Clara seems to have taken a special shine to you too," Greg told them. "Lucky things."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Greg!"

"Well, it's true," Greg replied. "She likes getting to know new people so she can suck them into her peculiar world, but she's never taken a shine to people like she has to you." He grinned slightly.

"Flattered?"

"Extremely," Bobby joked.

A buzzer broke the conversation, and Claire stood up. "Sounds like dinner's almost ready."

"Need some help?" Alex asked, ready to get up.

Claire shook her head. "Not at all. You guys keep on talking."

* * *

Alex was surprised at how much she enjoyed the simple dinner and talking with Claire and Greg. And at how easy it was to be Bobby's wife.

Or pretend wife.

Funny how she kept forgetting that part.

The food was wonderful. Claire was an excellent cook and Alex had almost fallen out of her chair with surprise when Claire had offered to give Alex the recipes.

And she really was starting to…fit in to Bobby's life.

It was a scary thought.

Yet a pleasing one.

"Here are those recipes, Emily," Claire said, handing over some pieces of paper. "Really easy and really quick, which makes them real useful around this house."

"I'm sure they'll come in handy at our place too," Alex assured her. "Ben and I get really busy sometimes."

"Things certainly get crazy in our house," Bobby agreed.

Alex tried not to laugh. That was the understatement of the century.

"We should probably get going," Bobby said. "We still have some unpacking to do tomorrow."

"Ah, unpacking. That's why we never move," Claire chuckled.

Greg groaned. "Unpacking is a nightmare." He stood up. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"Thanks for having us," Bobby said, shaking his hand. "Claire, beautiful meal."

"You're welcome, Ben," Claire replied. "Emily, it was lovely to see you."

"You too," Alex said. "Thanks so much for the recipes."

"Anytime. If you need anymore, just ask," Claire promised her.

"Thanks," Alex said. "Night!

TBC  



	13. 13

Part 13 

Once again...this is the R rated version. If you want to read the NC-17 version, and you're old enough...it's over atmy website.

Whenthey arrived home, Bobby hung up their coats.

"I enjoyed myself," Alex said.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. I never figured I'd be one for dinner in the 'burbs."

"I was surprised too,"; Bobby admitted. "Dinner in my family was always so awkward...when we actually shared it."

"When I was younger, it was always about an argument. Particularly over whose turn it was to clean up."

Bobby smirked. "I would have liked to be in your family. It sounds like fun."

"Arguing is fun."

"It is when we do it."

Alex chuckled. "That is true."

"Alex..."

"I know."

Bobby swallowed a lump and nodded. "So."

"So."

He reached out, his hands resting on her hips. They slid just underneath her shirt, caressing her soft skin.

Alex's eyes raised up to look at him. His hands traveled around behind to cup her butt and he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall.

Her arms went around his neck and their lips crashed together.

Bobby groaned into the kiss, pressing harder against her. When the kiss broke, he found her neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth. "Bedroom,"he whispered against her.

"Hurry," was the urgent reply, her hands raking down his back.

At her words, Bobby lifted her against him, taking her into the bedroom and letting her fall to the bed. His body joined her and their lips met in a deep kiss.

Alex's impatient hands snaked up underneath his shirt, a smirk playing at her lips as she caressed the warm skin underneath. Deciding it was taking entirely too long for them to get undressed, her fingers went to the buttons of the shirt, working furiously at them until she pushed the shirt over his shoulders.

* * *

Alex's fingers trembled against his back. She slid her leg between his, and surprised Bobby when she snuggled into his body. 

His arm went around her, stroking her hair.

"Sleep." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"WHAT did you say?"Deakins asked, folding his arms. 

"I said, the situation is getting a little more complicated," Connors explained.

"What do you mean?" Carver asked. "Complicated how?"

"We have two undercover cops stationed out there. We didn't receive intelligence until yesterday about our minor problem."

"What minor problem?" Deakins asked, getting increasingly agititaed.

"Central to the Narcotics case, that may I remind you, YOUR detectives busted into, is a corrupt cop and his lawyer wife." Connors flipped open his file. "They're in bed big time with the drug lords that are currently after your two detectives. I have two undercover Feds stationed out there, who are keeping an eye on that couple."

"I'm getting a headache," Deakins said, opening a bottle of pain pills.

"So, the place you sent Detectives Goren and Eames to, has actually turned out to be the place where your two marks are?" Carver said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Speak plainly."

"Our job was to turn what your two detectives did into an advantage. They busted into an operation, so now they're being watched by the marks."

"You turned them into bait?" Deakins cried. "And you didn't tell them?"

"You told me that Eames has done undercover before. And Goren, while a little unhinged, isn't an idiot."

"That's no excuse. You can't just throw them into a situation like that without any warning," Carver told him.

"And take away their guns while you're at it," Deakins reminded Connors.

"Look, they have two of my guys on the marks at all times. If the marks make a go at your detectives, we'll get them."

"Which is what you're hoping for anyway. What's going to happen if my two detectives get killed?" Deakins asked.

"Look, none of this would have to happen if your detectives didn't stick their nose into other jurisdictions."

Carver sighed. "What are the names of the two marks?"

"That's..."

"Don't feed me the classify bullshit," Deakins said. "If you're putting Eames and Goren in danger, at least give me the right to know who the hell they're up against."

Connors glanced at him and Carver for a moment. "Neither of the names leaves this room. And if I find you poking your nose into this case, so help me god..."

"Give us the names," Carver said.

Connors nodded. "Matthew and Jessica Graham."

TBC  



	14. 14

Part 14 - The General Version. The Adults Version is on my website 

Alex woke up with a pleasant ache running throughout her body. She rolled over, colliding with a very warm masculine chest.

"Morning," came Bobby's voice.

She looked up at him, a grin on her face. "Hi."

"You look beautiful first thing in the morning." He leant down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I could get used to this," Alex decided, rolling over so that she lay atop him. "Very used to this."

"Me too," Bobby grinned, his hands resting on her hips.

She leant down to kiss him, her hands cupping his face. Bobby kissed her back, his hands going around her waist, pulling her tight against him.

With a smirk, Alex's hand slid down between them.

Bobby groaned, his hands gripping her hips. "Alex…"

"Ready for another round?" she said, sliding her hands up his chest.

He leant up, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as his reply. Alex moaned and pressed her body closer to him.

* * *

She collapsed against him, taking deep breaths as her arms wrapped around him. Bobby smiled and his hands stroked up and down her back.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear, his hand brushing some hair away so he could see her face.

Alex looked up at him and smiled. "Morning."

They kissed softly, their bodies twining around each other.

"At least we don't have to go to work today," Bobby said.

"That would be an impossibility," Alex replied.

Bobby smirked, kissing her again as he moved to lie on his side, Alex in his arms. He frowned momentarily and grabbed the sheet, covering her.

"Bobby…what's going on?" Alex asked, as she watched him get up, pulling on a pair of trousers and sidling towards the window.

He shrugged as he turned back to her. "I could have sworn I saw someone looking in the window."

"We're in a town in the middle of nowhere with nosy residents. Come back here."

Bobby flashed her a smile. "You're right. What could possibly go wrong out here?"

* * *

Deakins glanced at the files Carver had handed him. "Could these crooks be any MORE dangerous?" He sighed and closed the file. "What are we going to do now?"

Carver sat down. "We can't do anything."

"They're sitting ducks."

"And legally, we don't have a leg to stand on."

"Surely there's a loophole or something."

"I checked. There's nothing."

"So we're entrusting Goren and Eames to the Feds?"

"And Detectives Goren and Eames to their intelligence and training. And a whole lot of luck."


	15. 15

Part 15 

Alex glanced over her shoulder, from where she was making coffee. She narrowed her eyes at Bobby. "Are you staring at my ass?"

Bobby smirked. "You bet."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the coffee maker. "Bobby?"

"Mhm?"

"Tell me about your mother."

"That came out of nowhere."

Alex turned around, fixing him with a stare. "It's come from six years of being partners, Bobby."

"You know about my mother."

Alex took her coffee, sitting down at the table. "Fine."

Bobby sat down opposite her, his own mug in front of him. "That's one of those 'fine's' when it's not really fine. Why do you want to know?"

She fixed him with a glare. "You know, out of all the stupid things you've said over the years…I think that's the one that's hurt the most."

He looked at her, having no idea what she was on about.

"Why do you THINK I want to know, Bobby? Did it ever occur to you that as your partner, as someone who lo…cares about you, I might want to know?"

"You mean like you told me about your husband?"

"He doesn't directly affect me day-to-day."

"Like hell he doesn't."

Alex looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Alex. You told me why you transferred from Vice."

She fixed him with an ice-cold stare. "Back off, Bobby."

"So you can ask me questions that hurt, but I can't ask you questions that hurt?"

"I already told you everything," she replied. "God, what more do you want from me?"

"The truth."

"I TOLD you the truth," Alex said, exasperated. "You wanted to know about my husband, I told you. Unfortunately, I can't provide his death certificate for you, but you'll just have to take my word for it."

"I don't want to see his death certificate," Bobby mumbled.

"Oh, that's a relief."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I just…I don't deal well with talking about my mother."

"I don't deal well with talking about my husband," Alex told him.

"Point taken," Bobby nodded. "I'm sorry."

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry too. If you don't want to tell me about her, it's okay."

Bobby paused. That phrase had been worded carefully…it sounded like a very scary trick. He sighed. And he was going to walk right into anyway.

"What do you want to know about her?"

Alex looked up at him again. "You're going to tell me?"

"Whatever you want to know."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Thanks."

Bobby grinned back at her. "I like it when you smile."

Her eyes widened for a moment, but she soon relaxed. "Want to get a drink?"

"I thought you wanted to know about my mother?"

"I do. But I thought we both might need a drink."

Bobby nodded. "You're not wrong there."

Armed with drinks, the two returned to the living room, each sitting down on one of the big plush chairs.

Bobby said nothing for a few moments, and Alex kept quite, giving him time to talk.

"I was seven when I worked it out. That she was different. No one told me what it was, but I knew she was different." He sighed. "She would be in and our of her delusions, sometimes not even registering I was there. Sometimes when she did, it wasn't exactly a favorable realization."

Alex watched him silently; inside her heart breaking for him, yet outside remaining strong for him.

"I started to take over looking after things in the house. A lot of the time she wouldn't realize things needed to be done, and someone had to do it." He took a sip of his drink. "I'm starting to sound like a pity party."

"You're not," Alex assured him. "I just…I guess I was jealous when Nicole seemed to know more about your family than I did."

"I didn't tell Nicole any of that," Bobby reminded her. "She found it out herself."

Alex nodded. "I know."

"Irrational female jealousy?"

Alex glared at him.

Bobby grinned back. "Sorry." He sobered for a moment. "Are we okay?"

She glanced sharply at him. "What do you mean?"

"You and me. This. What's happening between us."

"I'm okay." Alex sighed. "If you…"

Her statement was cut off by gunfire heading into the room. Bobby's eyes widened and he pushed her down, his body covering hers.

"Stay here," he hissed, moving off her.

Alex's eyes were filled with fear as she watched Bobby crawl his way over to the window. "What the hell are you doing?" she growled.

Bobby ignored her and slipped his gun out from his ankle holster.

Alex was surprised. She had known he had brought his gun with him…she hadn't known he was wearing it.

"Goren…don't you dare," she hissed at him.

He glared at her, putting his finger to his lips. "Just stay down and do what I told you," he whispered fiercely back.

Alex's eyes widened, and then she glared back at him. He'd never spoken to her like that before.

When she saw Bobby prepare to look out the window, she turned away.

"Not again…" she whispered. "Please…"

She heard a couple of shots and then nothing. The next thing she knew, Bobby was by her side.

"Alex?"

Alex turned to look at him, noticing that Matthew Graham had entered the house. She shoved Bobby away from her.

"Leave me alone," she growled.

"What the hell happened here?" Matthew asked. "I heard shots."

Bobby gave one last look at Alex, who got up and left the room.

"Emily and I were just sitting here, and the next thing we knew, shots were coming through the window…"


	16. 16

Part 16 

It had taken an hour for a crime scene unit to arrive and pick the bullets out of the house. Matthew had stayed, talking to Bobby for awhile, getting details.

Alex refused to see anyone, and had disappeared to bedroom.

"Okay, Ben. I'll talk to Emily tomorrow?" Matthew asked.

Bobby nodded. "She'll come by after work. I think she's in shock at the moment."

"Understandable. Listen, if you and Emily would prefer, Jessie and I could put you up at our place?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, we'll be fine. I think we probably just need some sleep."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

Bobby shut the door after Matthew, and leant against it. He made his way up to the bedroom, finding Alex curled up on the bed, her small body shaking.

"Alex?"

"Go away."

He sat on the bed beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Alex?"

"I said, leave me alone," she told him, pushing him away.

"Are you crying?"

"Very good, Detective." She turned away from him.

"Why?"

"WHY?" She turned to him and punched him in the shoulder, her anger taking over. "Because you're an ass, Bobby! Because you took a risk…a HUGE risk! I mean, let's remember what I told you, Bobby. I'm not entirely ready to watch another man I lo…care about die in front of me!" Alex was ranting now, taking out years of anger at Bobby for putting himself in situations without backup. "For god's sakes, Bobby! Do you get some kind of sick thrill out of it? Are you TRYING to get yourself killed? Do you know how many times I've gone to work and wondered if today was the day I was going to lose you? Let's look at all those cases, shall we? How about when you put yourself in a room with a deranged maniac with a rifle? Or got into a fight with a guy strapped up with bombs? Is it all just a rush to you?"

"Alex…" Bobby said nothing for a moment, just watched her. "I…guess I don't think."

She laughed bitterly. "That's a first. Bobby Goren not thinking." Lying back down, she turned away again. "Just leave me alone."

Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. "No. Alex…we have to talk about this."

"You're the last person I want to talk to at the moment."

"Alex…"

"And another thing!" she said, turning back to him. "I'm a cop too, you know? I'm not completely useless. So you telling me to stay down and do what you said was completely out of line!"

Bobby looked at her, confused. "You're a great detective, Alex. I've never thought of you as useless. I couldn't do what I do without you by my side." He grinned. "You should have seen me when I was stuck with Bishop."

Alex looked over at him. With a sigh, she reached out, her hand clutching the tags that hung around his neck. "I don't want to be left just holding these."

"What, you don't like them?"

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "You just don't like talking seriously with me, do you?"

Bobby rested his hand on her arm. "Alex." He sighed. "I…I didn't think." It finally dawned on him what Alex must have gone through. "God, Alex, I'm sorry."

"I swore I'd never get involved with another cop. Never again. And then you came along."

Slow and painful realization comes over Bobby Goren. His mind started connecting things that he'd been too stunned to connect earlier. "Okay, we need to back up here. I need to answer things."

"Bobby…" Alex sighed. "I really…just want to be left alone."

"Tough," Bobby replied. "You got to say your piece, so now I get to say mine." He mentally went over what she had started with. "First of all, I have never attempted to get myself killed. I wouldn't want to leave you by yourself."

Alex turned back to look at him. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Bobby held up a finger. "Let me finish." He sighed. "When I said you were a great detective…I meant it. What I didn't say was…that wasn't the reason I told you to stay down."

"Then what was?"

"My first reaction was to protect you."

Her eyes locked onto his. "Excuse me?"

"Not because you can't take care of yourself…I know that. It was more of one of those alpha male moments…where I wasn't thinking of you as my partner."

Alex didn't say anything, instead just waiting for the next part of his sentence.

"I was thinking of you more as…as not a partner."

Alex groaned and let her head fall down to the pillow.

Bobby took a deep breath to try again. When he finally spoke, the words came out in a rush. "You're not going to lose me because I'm in love with you."

Alex's eyes widened and shot up to meet his again. "What did you say?"

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not trying to get myself killed. I think you're an excellent detective, whose help I need to do my job. And I'm in love with you." He looked down at her. "I think I covered all the points."

Alex opened her mouth and closed it again. "I…okay."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Bobby asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just torturing you for a moment," Alex replied.

Bobby frowned. "Payback for earlier?"

Alex nodded. "If you tell anyone I cried earlier…I'll kill you."

Bobby smirked. "I won't tell a soul."

There was silence again for a moment.

"Am I still being tortured?" Bobby ventured.

Alex shot him a look. "Bobby…" She smiled slightly. "I'm not torturing you anymore."

"I appreciate that."

"I'm in love with you," Alex murmured.

Bobby smiled at her, his hand resting on her cheek. "Thank you."

Alex raised herself up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "If you ever do something stupid like that today…I'll kill you."

"I won't. Or at least, I'll do my best not to."

Alex climbed atop of Bobby, curling her body up against his. Surprised, Bobby caressed her back with his hand.

"I'm sorry I put you through that," he whispered. "But my first instinct wasn't to remember your past. It was to keep you safe."

"The alpha maleness," Alex whispered back, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah." Bobby kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll try to rein that in. Particularly on the job."

"Hmm. If you don't, I might have to slug you. Which we both know I seem to be the best at."

Bobby smirked. "You're a riot."

"I beat you fair and square."

"Both in the gym and at baseball."

"Don't think I don't know what went on in that game."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"Matt wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"Bobby, don't you think it's strange that he was here almost immediately as it happened?"

"He lives next door."

Alex bit her lip, resting against him again. "True."

"But I still want to investigate this myself. I'm sick of sitting around. I need to do something."

A small smile played on Alex's lips. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"But first, we're just going to rest here for a bit." Bobby closed his eyes. "You fit quite well."

"Hmm. You've answered my question that I've had for years."

"Which was?"

Alex closed her eyes. "Is cuddling Bobby like cuddling up to a teddybear?"

TBC  



	17. 17

Part 17 

Alex arrived to work the next day, questions still running through her mind. Bobby had promised to be careful, and not do anything stupid at work and she had promised likewise. She rolled her eyes. Frankly, out of the two of them, Bobby was the one more likely to get into trouble.

"Morning, Emily!" Kerry said, coming up to her. "How are you doing?"

Alex smiled. "Me? I'm fine."

"Well, after what happened to you yesterday. Someone shooting into your house!"

Alex had forgotten how quickly news traveled in small towns. "Yeah, well. We were lucky. They stopped and Matthew Graham soon arrived."

Kerry nodded. "They're investigating?"

"Yes." Alex looked around. "Where's Emma?"

"I don't know. She hasn't turned up today."

Alex froze. Hundreds of different reasons why the girl wasn't there ran through her mind. "Has anyone rung the home?"

Kerry nodded. "Once. No one answered." She watched Alex for a moment, mistakenly thinking that her pale face was due to the trauma of being shot at. "You know, Emily, I should have called. You need the day off."

For a moment, Alex hesitated. Then she realized everything she could get done in that day. "I think I'll take you up on that, Kerry. I'm still in shock from our terrible ordeal yesterday."

Kerry nodded sympathetically. "Of course you are. Do you need anyone to drive you home?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm sure I can make it. Thanks."

* * *

Alex got out of the car at Bobby's work. She went over to the office. "Hi. I was wondering if Ben Cormwell was here? I'm his wife, Emily."

The woman looked up and nodded. "Sure thing. Just go straight through to the back. You'll see him out there."

Alex thanked her and made her way out to the back. She saw Bobby working on a cabinet with Greg. Bobby looked up and caught her eye. His eyes widened and he made his way over to her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Kerry gave me the day off work."

Bobby looked her over anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded. "You remember that kid I told you about? Emma?"

"Yeah. The one we badgered Connors about."

"She didn't come to the center today. And there was no answer at her home."

Bobby glanced at her. "You wouldn't be considering going over there by yourself, would you?"

"That depends on what your opinion on that would be."

"I wouldn't be happy."

"Then I won't."

Bobby arched an eyebrow. She had given in too easily. "Are you lying?"

Alex paused. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question."

Bobby sighed. "Alex…"

"I need to make sure she's okay."

"Don't you think we're in enough trouble as it is? I mean, people are shooting at us. And I'd really like to know who tipped them off we were up here."

"Bobby, I need to make sure she's okay. No one else seems to be doing anything about it."

"At least let me come with you?"

"Are you getting the day off work?"

"I'll take some personal time. Because my wife needs me." He looked her over. "Look needy."

Alex arched an eyebrow at him.

"That's not needy." He watched as her face changed. "That's indignant."

Alex smirked. "Just go and talk to your boss."

* * *

Bobby stood behind Alex as she rung the doorbell at Emma's home.

A burly man with a beer can in his hand answered the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily Cormwell," Alex said, wishing that she could just flash a badge and take him in. "Emma wasn't at the center today, and I was worried."

"She's not here," the man said. "Some cops came and took her. Reckoned I was an unfit father!"

"Imagine that," Bobby said under his breath.

"Thanks for telling us," Alex replied, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

As they walked away, Alex theorized. "So…the Feds must have alerted Child Services."

"Do you want to get in touch with them to find out?"

Alex paused. "If we do, we might have to tell them we were shot at. And they might pull us out."

"Which means we wouldn't be able to find out who shot at us," Bobby said, finishing her thought.

"And I really don't like it when people shoot at me, so I generally like to find out who they are so I can kick their ass."

Bobby smirked. "Can I help?"

"I suppose. Although I did beat you in our round, so I may end up protecting you."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope." She grinned. "Or your face when I wound up straddling you."

Bobby's face, changed, his eyes widening. Thankful that they were out of sight of the house, he pushed her up against a nearby wall. "You did that on purpose."

She arched an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't tempt me."

Alex grinned. "Tempting you…"

Bobby groaned and his lips crashed onto hers, kissing her deeply. She arched up against him, her arms around his neck.

They pull apart, staring at each other.

"Later…I'm finishing that," Bobby told her. "But now…there have been people shooting at us."

"And that pisses us off," Alex replied, catching her breath.

"Right. So…let's go get to work."

* * *

"What the hell kind of protection are you giving them if they are getting shot at?" Deakins barked into the phone.

"Do you know how many rules these two have broken? I mean, I already got the kid out! What more do they want?"

"Not to die?" Carver observed.

Connors sighed over the phone. "Look, the shooting was a one-off. My agents were following up a lead, and unfortunately, things got a little out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Deakins said. "The cop that's in charge of the town is the one who is trying to kill my detectives! That's more than a little out of hand. I want them moved."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because according to our agents…your detectives have gotten themselves a little too involved."

Carver frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"They're investigating their own shooting."

Deakins rubbed his face with his hand. "They're doing WHAT?"

"Agent Merrison, who is undercover as Clara Stevens, saw them this morning. She's been keeping an eye on them…and they're investigating their own shooting."

"I want them out of there."

"Actually, Captain, this situation could work to the advantage of both of us. Your detectives might help break the case…that they almost ruined in the first place. This helps redeem them."

"I don't want them redeemed, I want them alive."

"Look, we can't pull them out. The perps know who they are. The minute your cops move, the perps move. And they're dead. At least now your detectives have their wits about them, and are working their case. That gives them a chance to live. Don't worry. My agents are covering them."

* * *

"Emily!" Clara cried, going up to her. "Ben! Fancy seeing you two out and about. I heard about what happened to you yesterday. So terrible!"

"We were just getting some fresh air," Bobby said, putting his arm around Alex. "Getting Emily out of the house, too."

"Of course," Clara nodded. "You know, anytime you need anything, Ted and I are more than happy to help."

"We'll be fine, thank you," Alex smiled. "We appreciate it."

Clara smiled. "Okay then. Well, you two better get back inside. You need your rest after what happened to you."

As Clara left, Bobby and Alex watched her.

"Did it ever occur to you that she's always popping up around us?" Alex asked.

"All the time. She's one of the most annoying people I've ever met," Bobby replied.

"No…I'm serious. She's always there."

"You think that woman is a drug dealer?" Bobby asked, as they continued walking down the street.

"No. She couldn't be. She's too…annoying. If she were in the drug world, she'd be dead by now."

"Matt Graham wanted to take your statement," Bobby reminded her.

"You really seem to like him," she commented.

Bobby nodded. "I guess he's the first kind of friend I've had in a while. Apart from you of course. It's kind of nice to have a guy to talk to." He glanced down at her. "You don't like him?"

"It's not that. I just don't trust him." Alex leaned closer to him. "I'd prefer if you were friendlier with Greg."

"He's another new friend. I like him too." Bobby grinned. "I have two friends."

"Three," Alex said, poking him.

"That's right, three," Bobby acknowledged. "Want to go give your statement?"

Alex nodded. "Let's go."

TBC


	18. 18

Part 18 

"So glad you could come in," Matthew Graham said, leading the two into the station. He glanced at Alex. "How are you feeling, Emily?"

"A little overwhelmed," Alex said.

Matthew nodded. "Of course. Perfectly understandable about what you've both been through." He gestured to an interview room. "If you'll just go in there…Ben, there's a seat out there if you want to wait."

Alex glanced back at Bobby, a barely perceptible "Don't you dare leave me alone with this creep" in her eyes.

"I think I'll sit in," Bobby said. "Emily is very fragile right now, and I don't want to leave her. She needs me."

This time, Bobby was highly impressed as Alex put on a needy face. Matthew looked at Alex, then back at Bobby. He barely managed to hide a sigh.

"Well, of course. I should have known better than to ask." He put on a big smile. "Come on in."

Bobby sat down next to Alex in the offered chairs. Under the table, he rested a hand on her knee.

She glanced at him, feeling instantly at ease when he flashed her a reassuring smile.

"So, Emily," Matthew said, getting out his pad. "All we need to do is just a quick recap of what happened that morning. Do you think you can do that?"

Alex felt like punching him, but remembered that she needed to be needy. "I'll do my best."

Matthew gave her an indulgent smile. "Of course. So, do you just want to run through the morning?"

Alex thought it might be best if she left out the fantastic sex that she and Bobby had engaged in. Several times. And probably also the admiring of each other's asses. And probably the discussion on his mother and her husband.

"Ben and I got up and made some coffee. We were in the living room, just discussing what we had planned for the day, when all of a sudden there was gunfire. Ben pushed me to the floor and covered me." _Naughty Alex_, she thought to herself. "Then it was all over. And you were there." _Let's play a game_. "How did you get there so quickly?"

To his credit, Matthew didn't miss a beat. "I live right next door, remember?"

"Didn't you work yesterday?"

Matthew paused, watching her very carefully. "I was late."

Alex nodded, deciding not to push it any further. "Well, I'm glad it's all over, anyway. It was scary."

Matthew went back to being his charming self. "I can only imagine."

Bobby took Alex's hand. "I think it's time to get Emily home. She still needs to get over this ordeal."

If Alex's hand had been free, she thought she might have punched him. Then again…home might not be such a bad place after all.

Then again…she hated being shot at.

* * *

"Something tells me that it's him," Alex murmured as she and Bobby headed back toward their house.

"What? Your gut?"

Alex elbowed him and then glared at him. "Why not? We always go by your gut."

"I won't have much of a gut left if you keep elbowing me like that," Bobby grumbled. "Look, I'm not saying I don't trust your gut…which I'm sure is just as gorgeous as the rest of you…"

"Flattery won't work," Alex reminded him.

"Okay, how about this? We don't know enough about anyone in this town to decide who the agents are. Or the dealers. If the dealers are even here."

Alex arched an eyebrow at him. "Then who do you think shot at us? Some of the housewives who are jealous that I'm married to you?"

"Good point."

"So what we're looking at is that everyone in this town is a potential drug dealer."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and rule out Clara and Ted," Bobby said. "They just don't seem the type."

"We'll I'm ruling Matthew Graham, in," Alex said. "He certainly seems the type to me."

Bobby sighed and Alex glanced at him, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry. I know you think he's your friend…but I really think he's got something to do with this."

"Know what the worst part is?" Bobby asked. "So do I."

* * *

When they got home, Bobby suggested that he make dinner. Alex agreed and followed him into the kitchen.

She sat down on the counter stool and watched as Bobby got the steaks out, preparing them and some vegetables as well.

"Want some help?" she asked.

"Sure," Bobby replied, handing her the potatoes and a peeler. "Enjoy."

Alex rolled her eyes and started peeling. "You know, we're in severe danger of becoming domestic."

"I like to think I'm pretty domesticated," Bobby replied. "You can take me out in polite company."

Alex chuckled. "I don't know, Bobby. Today you pushed me up against a wall in public!"

Bobby glanced up at her. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"I didn't say that."

Bobby smirked. "Then stop complaining."

"You said you were going to finish it too," Alex told him. "And yet here I am, peeling potatoes."

"You hungry?"

Alex paused. "That depends."

"Well, let me put it this way. You want to finish before or after dinner?"

A sly smile appeared on Alex's face. "I get a choice?"

"Let it never be said I'm not a gentleman."

Alex chuckled. "Okay. Well…I'm not overly hungry right now." She hopped off the seat, making her way down the hall.

Bobby quickly shoved the food in the fridge and followed her down the hall. He grasped her by the arms.

She smirked at him. "Can't wait till the bedroom, huh?"


	19. 20

Part 19 was an NC-17 part and can be found at my website or at the SVU fiction site if you are over 18 :) You didn't miss any major plot ;)

Part 20

"Perfect," Alex smiled, finishing off the steak. "May have been a lot later than expected, but definitely worth waiting for."

"The sex or the food?"

"Hmm. Both."

Bobby's eyes roamed over her. She wore his shirt…very well as a matter of fact. It was too big for her, but that was part of the charm.

"We need to talk," Alex said.

Bobby's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Huh?"

"Calm down, it's not that kind of talk." Alex thought to herself for a moment, wondering if there was ever going to be a point in her relationship with Bobby that would need the talk. She sighed. At the rate they were going, they'd be shot dead by HWEH's or HMEH's.

"Ookay."

"Matthew Graham."

"What about him?"

"Out of this entire town, who's been keeping an eye on us and becoming all chummy? Who was here first when we were shot at?"

Bobby frowned. "You're friendly with his wife."

"So I'm guilty of bad judgment."

"You're really that certain that he's got something to do with it?"

"Yes."

"So what are we going to do?"

Alex looked up at him. "You've got a gun."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Maybe we should invite ourselves inside the Graham household."

* * *

Part of Bobby Goren thrived on the rush of breaking into a house that he wasn't legally supposed to be breaking into.

The other part of him was suffering from what he termed "alpha male tendencies."

He didn't like Alex being with him.

Okay, that wasn't true. He loved Alex being with him. In every possible way. Both as partners and as…lovers.

But he was worried.

If anything happened to her…how far away was the nearest decent hospital? Would help arrive in time, considering they were breaking into the town cop's house…and he could possibly be a drug dealer as well?

"Alex," he hissed, turning around to her.

She looked at him. "What?"

"How the hell am I supposed to protect you?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have a gun. You don't have a vest."

"I'm a big girl, Bobby."

Bobby was glad they were still in the house. "Alex…"

"Don't start the alpha male crap on me," she warned him.

"Okay, I'll start the overprotective partner crap on you. We're about to break into a cop's slash drug dealer's house. I'm the only one with a gun and you don't have a vest."

"They're both at work, Bobby. We checked. Twice." She sighed. "If you don't get over this, we're never going to be able to work together again."

Bobby paused. That wasn't something he'd considered. Not being able to be partnered with Alex. He remembered the disastrous situation with Bishop. All the partners before Alex. Alex was the only cop who understood him, who listened to him. She was the only cop he could work with.

He took a deep breath. "Just be careful."

She grinned. "Always."

* * *

"They certainly live well," Alex murmured, glancing at the Chinese vase.

"Very well," Bobby said, pointing to a painting on the wall. "I'm betting that's an original."

"Probably cost more than my entire apartment." Alex walked down the hallway. "There's a basement. If we were drug dealers, wouldn't we keep our stuff in the basement?"

Bobby shrugged. "Probably."

The two made their way down to the basement. It contained a washer, dryer and some old storage containers.

"Well, no drugs on the first scan," Alex said.

Bobby tilted his head to the side. "That's different brick."

Alex turned to him. "What?"

Bobby pointed to a section of one of the walls. "The brick is different. Darker."

Alex moved over to where he pointed, looking closely at the wall. "False wall?" She tapped it. "It's still brick."

Bobby walked over beside her. "Doesn't mean it can't move." Pushing as hard as he could, he smiled in triumph as a couple of the bricks gave way. From then on, it was easier to take some of the bricks out, revealing a whole other room behind the wall.

"Cozy little drug cave," Alex commented as she stepped inside.

Bobby had to take out a few more bricks before he could follow her in. "Well, I think we can safely say your gut was right."

Alex smiled. "That's a nice feeling."

"What is?" Bobby asked.

"Being the one who solves the case."

Bobby kissed her gently. "Congratulations. Now that we have our evidence, let's go find the Feds."

They both froze as they heard the door upstairs slam.

"Shit," Alex muttered.

"Double shit," Bobby said, grabbing her hand and getting out of the drug cave. He pointed to the window. "We're going out that way."

"You're kidding right?" Alex asked him, as he went over and opened the window. "How the hell are we…?"

Bobby interrupted her as he lifted her up and pushed her through the hole. He was up next hauling himself through.

He swore as he caught his shoulder against the window frame. Alex grabbed hold of him, helping him out.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby. I haven't even done anything yet."

Bobby looked up at her. "Just testing."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Just hold still." She gently dabbed at the cut with a damp cloth, making sure there was no dirt or grime in the wound. Then, ignoring Bobby's pitiful attempts at bribery, she put some antiseptic on it and stood back. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I'm still thinking."

Alex chuckled and cleaned up the mess she had made, washing her hands afterwards. "We should get on to the Feds."

Bobby nodded. "Let's give them a call."

* * *

"Your detectives are troublemakers," Connors told Deakins and Carver.

"I'm glad they're keeping you on your toes," Deakins said.

"They went into the Graham's house," Connors growled.

"And?"

"They found the drug stash."

Carver smirked. "How useful of them."

"And embarrassing for you," Deakins commented.

Connors didn't say anything. "We're sending backup. My agents and your detectives are going in."

Deakins eyes widened. "Do they know about this, or are you just springing it on them?"

"They're going to go in first as the friendly neighborhood couple. Tease a confession out of them as to who the big boys are. The Feds will go in behind as backup if needed."

"Who authorized this insanity?" Deakins asked.

"We did. And Goren agreed to it. And so did Eames, after she finished arguing with Goren."

Carver arched an eyebrow. "What were they arguing about?"

"Being partners, being alpha males. Weird shit. Anyway, we're going in." Connors smiled. "See, I'm keeping you in the loop."

"After the fact," Carver growled.


	20. 21

Part 21 

There's a quote in here from "Tombraider". It's not mine.

Alex caught Bobby glancing at her as she got changed. "Stop it."

"But…"

"Stop."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"The feeling's mutual."

There was a knock on the door.

"That'll be the Feds," Alex said. She went to the front door and her eyes widened when she saw Clara and Ted. "Uh, hi."

Clara smiled at her, walking inside, Ted following her. "I'm Agent Rachel Myers and this is Agent Jack Myers," she introduced as they showed their ID's.

"Your name isn't Clara?" Bobby asked. He turned to Alex. "I'm mildly disappointed. It seemed like such an apt name for a HMEH."

Rachel grinned. "That's why I picked it."

"So you're really married?" Alex asked.

Jack nodded. "Seven years."

"And I've only shot him once on purpose." At Alex and Bobby's looks, Rachel chuckled. "Kidding."

"Anyway, we brought guns," Jack said, holding up his bag.

"Nice house warming present," Rachel intoned.

Alex seized on one, instantly strapping it to her body. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Rachel asked.

Alex glanced at her, a small smile on her face. "Yeah."

Rachel nodded. "This'll feel better." She tossed something to Alex.

Alex opened her hand, smiling. "My badge."

"Yours too," Jack said, handing Bobby his badge. "Thought you might be feeling a bit lost without them."

"You have no idea," Bobby said, clipping his on.

"So, you guys know the plan?" Rachel asked.

Bobby nodded. "We go in, make small talk, try and get a confession. You guys come in later, take them down."

"In other words, the Feds take all the glory," Alex smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said. "As if we haven't heard all that from the cops before."

"Hide your badges somewhere," Rachel reminded them. "Remember, you're going in as civilians, not cops."

Alex and Bobby glanced at each other as they put their badges away.

"We're always cops," Alex replied.

* * *

Jessie Graham opened the door to Alex and Bobby. "Hi!"

Alex smiled up at the woman. "Hi. We just thought we'd pop over. It seems so rude that everyone comes and visits us, and yet we never return the favor."

Jessie said nothing for a moment, but soon smiled. "It's not rude at all. But we love having company." She opened the door a little wider. "Come in. I'll just go find Matthew."

When she was gone, Alex turned around to face Bobby. "Into the belly of the beast."

Bobby grinned innocently back at her. "And out of the demon's ass."

Alex chuckled and they made their way into the lounge room. Jessie soon came out to join them.

"Sorry about that. Matt's working on something in the basement."

Bobby and Alex had a fairly good idea about what Matt was working on in the basement, but they kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Can I get you anything?" Jessie asked. "Tea, coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good," Alex said. She rested a hand on Bobby's arm. "Ben?"

"I'll have one too, please," Bobby agreed.

"Can I help?" Alex asked, as Jessie got up.

Jessie shook her head. "No. Won't be a moment."

After she left the room, Alex leant back on the couch. Bobby smiled and leant back beside her.

"They're going to come back with guns, right?" Alex whispered, turning to face him.

"Hmm. Probably." His hand went to caress her face, brushing some hair away. "Have I ever mentioned how much I like you with long hair?"

Alex smiled at him. "I don't think so."

Bobby leant forward and kissed her gently. "Well, I do."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As much as they flirted with each other, their senses were acutely aware of any other movement in the room, as they waited for Jessie or Matt to arrive. Both of them had one hand hovering over their guns.

The two were quiet for a moment, suspicious of the silence in the house.

"I can't even hear the coffee machine going," Alex muttered.

"Should we go ask them why they forgot our coffee?" Bobby asked.

"Sounds good to me," Alex said, as they stood up.

Guns drawn at the ready, they began to move through the house. The kitchen was empty.

"Guess no coffee for us." Alex turned to Bobby. "Downstairs?"

Bobby nodded and they rounded the hallway. Alex was in the lead, passing by closed doors.

All of a sudden, one swung open, hitting her in the head and shoving her to the ground. Bobby aimed his gun and let off a shut, just missing as Jessie Graham clambered downstairs.

"Shit!" Alex growled, her hand going to her head.

"Alex?" Bobby slid down beside her.

"I'm fine. Get the Feds and get the bitch."

Bobby lingered a moment longer, before disappearing downstairs after the woman. Alex groaned and tried to heave herself up.

* * *

Bobby rounded the corner downstairs, seeing Jessie packing up drugs.

"Give it up," Bobby murmured.

Jessie turned around, scowling when she saw him. "Detective Goren."

"Well, at least we know each other's names. That formality is over. Now stick your hands in the air."

Jessie slowly lifted her hands up, her eyes widening as the two FBI agents rounded the corner.

"Where's the other one?" Rachel asked.

Jessie said nothing as Jack cuffed her.

"Where is he?" Bobby asked her, pressing the gun against Jessie's temple.

"Probably upstairs with your partner," Jessie spat out.

Before anyone could tell him otherwise, Bobby bolted upstairs, looking for Alex.


	21. 22

Part 22 

"She's pretty."

Bobby froze, looking over to where Matt Graham was holding Alex. Matt's arm was around her neck, holding the gun to her temple. The other arm was around her waist. Her hands and feet had been bound together and she stood awkwardly.

And she was pissed.

"You do fast work, Graham," Bobby said.

"I do what I can. Now, drop your gun."

Bobby's eyes met Alex's. Slowly he started putting the gun down. "You know that Jessie has already been arrested. The Fed's are taking care of her."

"Just because they got her, doesn't mean they'll get me."

"And they have all of your drugs."

"You think I only have them stored here? I'm not stupid, Detective Goren."

"Let Detective Eames go. If you do anything to her, there will be cops crawling up your ass to kill you."

"Not a pretty picture. But still not going to bother me. Kick the gun over here."

Bobby took a deep breath and kicked. His eyes still locked onto Alex's.

He had a gun in his ankle holster. He hadn't told Alex about that one. But by the time he grabbed it, Matt would have shot Alex and then…and then Bobby wouldn't care what happened to him.

Bobby needed a distraction.

And he wondered where the hell the Feds were.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, you know what, Matt? I'm gonna beg you. Please let Alex go."

Matt tut-tutted. "Having sex with the partner? So tacky."

Bobby gulped, trying to conceal his rage. Rushing at Matt Graham now would not help Alex.

"So what? It's still good. And I don't want to lose that."

He could almost feel Alex's arched eyebrow. She was so going to slug him for that comment later.

Well…maybe not the 'not wanting to lose it' part.

"Goren, stop trying to get me to let her go. It's not going to happen. You just stay there. Your partner is my ticket out of here."

Bobby watched in distress as Matt started backing up. Alex was looking at him, as if she was asking him to get her out of this mess.

He could have sunk to the ground and given thanks when he heard the "FBI! FREEZE! PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN NOW!"

Matt's head turned just enough for Bobby to pull his other gun out of its holster. He clicked it, pointing it at Matt's head.

"I've got a really good shot here, Graham. Want to take the chance?"

Matt Graham turned back around to face him. He knew he was cornered. He pushed Alex away from him, dropping his gun, putting his hands in the air.

Bobby advanced up to him, sending a punch to Matt's jaw that laid him out on the ground. Alex squirmed on the ground, trying to get her binds undone.

"Bobby, a little help here?"

There was no reply as Bobby decided to exact his own judgment on Matt Graham. Fists flew as the two men battled it out.

Alex's eyes widened, and she put up a hand to stop the FBI agents who were making their way to break the two up.

When she saw Matt Graham starting to falter, she felt it was time to step in.

"Bobby."

No answer.

"Bobby!"

Still no answer. Matt Graham was grasping at Bobby, trying to get out of the situation.

"Goren!" she said, in her pissed off voice.

Bobby let the man fall back and he got up, going to his partner.

"Alex…" His eyes ran over her, followed by his hands, making sure that she was still in one piece.

"I'm fine, Bobby," she whispered. "My head hurts a little, but I'm fine."

His arms went around her in a tight hug. "Alex."

She rested her head against him, hugging him back with a smile.

Rachel and Jack came upstairs, having passed off Matt and Jessie to the other Feds. They glanced at each other, wondering if they should break the moment.

Particularly since Mike Connors was on his way up.

"Uh, Detective Goren? Detective Eames?" Jack finally broached.

Alex's head lifted up from where it rested against Bobby. "Yeah?"

"Mike Connors is on his way up," Rachel said. "He'll want to talk about sending you back to New York."

Hearing the name of the FBI agent, Bobby disentangled himself from Alex and went outside, without saying a word. Alex arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to go and see what the problem is?" Jack asked.

Putting up a hand, Alex shook her head. "I'll go."

* * *

Not finding him outside, Alex made her way back to their house. Well, not really their house anymore. She didn't like that thought.

She found Bobby in the bedroom, furiously stuffing his clothes back into his suitcase.

"Eager to get away from me so soon?"

Bobby glanced up at her for a second, before resuming his task. "Connors will want us debriefed and Deakins will want us back in New York."

"Wow." Alex stood there, watching him. "That was blunt. And avoiding the question."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Are you throwing this away?"

"We're partners."

Alex sat down on the bed. "We're more than that now."

Bobby ran his hands through his hair. "I know."

"Then why are you acting as if nothing happened?"

"We have to go back to New York."

"I'm aware of that."

"We're partners."

"In more ways than one. Bobby, I know all this. Where are you going with it?"

"I can't lose you as a partner, Alex. We've seen what happens there."

"I know, I know. Bishop thought you'd lost your mind." She put her hand on his chest. "I have no intention of leaving the job."

"Deakins isn't going to like having two cops together that are dating."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't intend on going in there on Monday morning and saying 'Morning Cap, Goren and I have been having the most incredible sex and we plan to keep on doing it regularly?'"

Bobby's mouth turned up in a small smile.

"We don't have to tell anyone, Bobby. Not until we're good and ready." Alex took a step closer, until she was around his height. She was glad he was sitting down. "I don't want this to be over."

Bobby watched her for a moment, his hand resting on her cheek. "Neither do I."

Alex rested her hand atop his. "Then we're agreed? We don't end it."

Bobby nodded. "We don't end it."

They shared a kiss, Alex finding it much more comfortable to sit in Bobby's lap.

The kiss deepened and Bobby's arms moved to encircle her waist.

"Goren? Eames?"

The couple broke apart upon hearing Connor's voice.

"Damn Feds," Bobby grumbled.

Alex got up, tugging on his hand. "Come on. Let's go get debriefed. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can go home. To bed."

Bobby grinned as he watched her saunter out of the room. "I'm all for that."

FINIS 


End file.
